Kuasa Manusia
by Fr1tz
Summary: Menelusuri dibalik perananan manusia di dunia fana ini, dunia yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam keyakinan, bersatu di bawah nama cita-cita perdamaian. Sebuah cerita dari idealisme seorang manusia yang mengaku dirinya sebagai 'pahlawan'.
1. Sebuah Awal

_Mozart-Turkey March_

Mengalun indah dalam ruangan kerja klasik. Mengiringi gerak tangan seorang pria, menorehkan tinta di selembar kertas. Secara berkala ia mengambil tinta dalam wadah dengan sehelai bulu, ketika ia merasa tulisan tangannya tidak dapat dilihat dengan jelas.

Sesekali ia menghela napasnya, bersandar dalam kursi kerjanya yang empuk, dan kembali menulis. Sebuah mesin tik tua, dengan kertas yang masih ada di sana, nampaknya ia belum selesai apa yang harus diketiknya, membiarkannya begitu saja. Meja kerjanya tempat ia menulis saat ini berserakan dokumen-dokumen, nampaknya. Namun yang paling menarik perhatian adalah sebuah buku kuno, iya, kuno, serta sepucuk surat tersegel dengan lambang elang yang begitu eksotis, mengingatkan era 40an, mungkin.

"Permisi, tuan."

Terdengar bunyi pintu diketuk beserta suara samar perempuan.

"Masuk."

Setelah mendapat persetujuan, perempuan itu masuk. Seolah seperti kebiasaan, ia langsung mematikan gramofon sebelum menghadap ke pria yang merupakan majikannya.

"Ada surat datang, tuan."

Pria itu melihat surat yang dipegang oleh pelayannya, melalui celah atas kacamata berbingkai lingkaran yang dikenakannya.

"Enigma lagi?"

Pelayan tersebut mengangguk.

"Letakkan disitu saja, Miria. Akan kubaca nanti."

Pelayan yang bernama Miria meletakkan surat tersebut di atas meja kerja tuannya.

"Anda tidak membacanya."

Miria mengatakan tersebut sesaat setelah meletakkan surat yang dibawanya. Ia melihat sekilas surat yang sama di atas meja kerja tuannya masih tersegel dengan rapi.

"Tanpa membacanya pun aku sudah tahu isinya," Pria tersebut meletakkan pena bulu, membiarkan ujungnya terendam dalam tinta, kemudian ia melepaskan kacamata yang ia kenakan.

"Apakah tuan akan bergabung?"

"Belum kupikirkan," Pria tersebut bangkit dari duduknya, serta mengambil buku kuno yang ada di atas meja.

Ia memandangi lekat-lekat buku yang dipegangnya saat ini. Buku berbahasa Perancis gaya abad ke 15. Tulisan tangan asli, bisa dibilang inilah yang autentik. Dicetak mulai abad 18,dikenal sebagai kisah sang tokoh, padahal isinya hanya pemikiran idealis dari penulis itu sendiri.

"Tapi untuk saat ini jujur aku tertarik untuk bergabung dengan mereka."

Ia meletakkan buku tersebut, di antara salinan autentiknya yang berbahasa Jerman dan Inggris.

* * *

 **Highschool DxD (Ichiei Ishibumi)**

 **Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)**

 **Kuasa Manusia**

 **sebuah proyek** ** _prototype (AU)_**

 **oleh**

 **Arata Gocharenko**

 **…**

 _Menelusuri dibalik peranan manusia di dunia fana ini, dunia yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam keyakinan, bersatu di bawah nama cita-cita perdamaian. Sebuah cerita dari idealisme seorang manusia yang mengaku dirinya sebagai 'pahlawan'._

* * *

"Kau yakin? Dengan datang langsung ke rumahnya?"

"Kita perlu membujuknya secara langsung," Pria berambut pirang tersebut melepaskan sarung tangannya, kemudian menekan bel sesaat sebelum pintu mansion terbuka.

"Baru saja saya menekan pintu rumah bel anda, Tuan Ladius, benar?" Kata Pirang dengan ramah.

 _Asia, Kaukasian_ , dalam batin pria pemilik mansion di pinggiran kota Leicester.

"Ya. Peter Ladius. Ada perlu apa dengan saya?"

"Saya akan membicarakan beberapa hal dengan anda," Aksen pria pirang tersebut begitu khas sehingga membuat Ladius sang pemilik mansion mengerutkan dahinya.

"Cukup lama?"

"Bisa dibilang, iya."

"Bisakah kita berbicara di taman? Saya ingin menikmati udara sore disana. Jika anda semua berkenan."

Pria satunya mengangguk.

"Baik, mari tuan-tuan," Ladius mempersilahkan tamunya, menuju ke taman yang tak jauh dari mansion miliknya. Salah satu taman yang berada di kota Leicester, terletak di pinggiran kota dengan pemandangan pusat kota yang nampak indah dari kejauhan.

"Anda nampaknya dari Enigma, benar?" Ladius memperhatikan logo elang tersulam dengan rapi di sarung tangan kiri milik pria berambut pirang.

"Dengan begini kita bisa mempersingkat pembicaraan. Namun sebelum itu," Pria pirang tersebut mengambil sikap hormat, "Naruto Uzumaki, _Oberst der Enigma_."

"Joe Cooper, _Hauptmann der Enigma_ ," Pria yang menyertainya melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jadi anda akan merekut saya?"

"Benar. Bisa dibilang ini adalah permohonan," Uzumaki melepaskan topi visor-nya dan merapikan rambutnya yang dipotong pendek.

"Jadi, jika saya bergabung dalam kesatuan militer multilateral ini, dimanakah saya akan ditempatkan?" Ladius menatap serius wajah Uzumaki.

"Aku tidak punya kewenangan untuk menetapkan hal itu. Saya di sini hanya sebagai perwakilan dari cabang Jepang, dan juga ingin melihat wujud pemuda yang begitu diinginkan oleh Enigma. Sebenarnya ini tugas dari _Hauptmann_ Cooper."

" _Oberst_ dari Jepang yang mengambil alih. Saya perwakilan Britannia Raya."

Ladius tertunduk, ia memikirkan tawaran yang dinilainya cukup membuatnya bimbang ini.

"Kami membutuhkan anda, Tuan Peter. Keluarga anda begitu dihormati dengan pelayanannya dalam militer untuk kerajaan, serta terkenal dengan kemampuan sebagai penyihir," Sang Kapten berusaha membujuk Ladius untuk bergabung.

"Sebaiknya anda segera dalam memutuskannya, ada indikasi bahwa fraksi pahlawan juga berusaha akan merekrut anda. Saya yakin anda pasti mengetahu fraksi pahlawan dari sekolah sihir anda dulu, kan?"

"Maksud anda, O _berst_ , dia pernah belajar di sekolah sihir rahasia di balik _Royal Military Academy?"_

"Sebenarnya ia satu almamter denganmu, Cooper, mantan Kapten SAS," Uzumaki tertawa ringan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menerimanya. Ini lebih baik daripada bekerja untuk gereja," Ladius menerima tawaran dari Naruto Uzumaki dan Joe Cooper.

"Baiklah. Sudah diputuskan," Uzumaki menjabat tangan Ladius sebagai selamat bergabungnya di Enigma.

"Anda tinggal membawa surat undangan yang telah dikirimkan untuk anda ke markas besar kami di Berlin," Cooper menambahkan.

"Baik. Dan maaf karena saya tidak bisa menjamu anda di mansion saya."

"Tidak apa-apa, anda telah menjamu kami dengan pemandangan indah dan menyejukkan," Naruto Uzumaki memasukki mobil Rolls-Royce, yang telah dibukakan pintunya oleh sopir, sementara Joe Cooper telah memasuki mobil tersebut, mengambil kursi depan.

"Selamat Sore, tuan-tuan."

* * *

Ladius terus mengamati surat undangan dari Enigma, yang sedari tadi ia bawa, sambil membuka gerbang mansion.

"Selamat datang, Tuan…."

"Peter Ladius, sayang kau telah menerimanya," Seorang pria muncul begitu sang pelayan menyapa Ladius.

"Pahlawan!" Miria dengan cepat merapalkan mantra sihir penyerangan.

"Tahan, Miria," Ladius menahan tangan Miria untuk menyerang, "Ada perlu apa? pahlawan tiga kerajaan?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu bergabung denganku, keturunan legenda yang tak dikenal. Namun kau nampaknya sudah menerima penawaran dari Organisasi sok itu."

"Lebih baik aku bergabung dengan organisasi sok daripada perkumpulan tak jelasmu," remeh Ladius.

"Itu memalukan bagi keturunan pahlawan terhomat sepertimu," Pria tersebut memainkan senjata tombak yang dibawanya.

"Kalau begitu, anda tidak punya alasan untuk datang ke sini."

"Aku punya," Pria tersebut menerjang Ladius. Tombaknya siap menerjang secara telak dada Ladius.

 ** _Leonhardt!_**

"Apa?!"

Tombaknya berhasil tertahan dengan sempurna. Tombak dengan legenda serta kekuatan yang sangat terkenal serta diakui itu berhasil tertahan dengan sempurna oleh pedang panggilan biasa, membuat pemiliknya terkejut bukan main.

 ** _Esplosione!_**

Miria berhasil membuat serangan daya ledak tinggi ke pria pahlawan tersebut, membuatnya terpental beberapa meter, sebelum….

 ** _Transporto!_**

 _Dilenyapkan_ dari mansion oleh kombinasi sihir Miria.

"Kau kirim kemana, Miria?" Ladius menghilangkan pedang yang tadi dipanggilnya.

"Muztagh Ata, Tuan," Jawab Miria dengan sopan.

"Yah setidaknya masih di dalam negeri asalnya," Ladius menampakkan senyum pahit.

"Jadi, Tuan, Anda menerima undangannya?"

"Ya," Ladius menampakkan wajah cukup serius, "Tolong urus mansion ini, dan juga Ellis."

"Baik, Tuan."

Ladius mengadahkan wajahnya, menatap langit berlukiskan lembayung merah yang indah, sambil menggumamkan nada _Turkey March._

 ** _~Bersambung~_**

* * *

 **Halo :)**

 **Dengan segala hormat saya telah mempersembahkan sebuah cerita yang ditulis di dalam waktu kesenggangan pelepas stres untuk pembaca semuanya :)**

 **Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jikalau ada kesalahan dalam cerita ini. Dan juga cerita ini, OC berperan sebagai tokoh utama berpatner dengan Naruto seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Untuk pembaca yang telah atau akan atau memiliki niat untuk mefavorit serta me- _follow_ cerita ini, Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih :)**

 **Dan juga saya meminta kritik dan saran untuk cerita ini :) Saya sangat menghargainya :)**

 **Kesan-kesan dan pesan pun juga saya terima dengan senang hati :) Pertanyaan pun juga saya jawab :) XD**

 **Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini dan tunggu kelanjutannya tidak dalam waktu dekat ini XD**

 **Salam Hormat,**

 **Arata Gocharenko**


	2. Awal dari Perjalanan

Pada suatu hari, di mana mentari pagi menyinari begitu hangatnya di hari minggu, terlihat sepasang anak sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan senangnya, di sebuah halaman belakang rumah bernuansa oriental yang kental.

"Tunggu, Kak Boruto," sang gadis kecil begitu kewalahan mengejar kakaknya yang begitu energik serta bersemangat.

"Ayo, Dek. Tangkap aku selagi bisa," senyum lebar terlukiskan diwajah sang Kakak.

Mereka terlihat menyenangkan, menikmati permainan mereka dengan hati riang gembira. Bahkan seorang wanita dengan kecantikan oriental tingkat tinggi, menampakan senyum keibuan yang menyejukan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Hati-hati, anakkku sayang. Jangan sampai terjatuh karena terlalu bersemangat."

"Hati mereka begitu gembira,benar-kan sayang?" sang Suami hadir di samping istri tercintanya, tertarik untuk menikmati kesenangan dan kebahagian yang begitu menular di rumahnya.

"Mereka gembira karena akhirnya mereka bisa menikmati tiga hari bersama ayah mereka."

"Tiga hari yang sangat berharga, berlalu begitu cepatnya. Aku merasa bersalah karena tidak mampu memberikan waktu yang begitu banyak untuk keluargaku, terutama anak-anakku, sebagai ayah."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Kamu telah menjadi ayah yang baik untuk mereka, serta suami yang hebat untukku," sang Istri melontarkan pujian dengan senyumnya yang khas. Indah, cantik, dan menyejukkan hati.

"Maaf lagi-lagi aku harus meninggalkanmu beserta anak-anak kita untuk waktu yang lama," nada penyesalan terdengar dalam ucapan sang Suami.

"Tidak apa-apa, Suamiku sayang," sang Istri kemudian menghampiri anak-anaknya yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran, "Mari kita mengatar Papa kerja."

Kedua anak itu menangguk sambil tersenyum. Kemudian mereka langsung berlari menuju ayahnya, mengandengnya di kedua sisi dengan riang.

"Pa, kali ini Papa kemana?" tanya sang Kakak.

"Papa akan ke Eropa. Mau dibelikan oleh-oleh?"

"Mau,Pa!" jawab sang Adik.

"Mau dibelikan apa, anakku sayang?" sang Ayah tersenyum ke kedua anaknya.

"Aku mau robot-robotan."

"Aku mau boneka."

Papa tersenyum kembali mendengar jawaban anaknya. Mereka saling bencengkrama dengan riang gembira, dengan Mama yang sesekali tertawa kecil ketika melihat kelakuan mereka tepat di belakang. Hingga tak terasa mereka sampai di depan rumah, dan di sana telah menunggu jip militer beserta sopir yang sudah membuka pintu belakang jip tersebut.

"Papa berangkat dulu, baik-baik di rumah dan jangan merepotkan mama," Ia mengatakannya sambil mencium kening kedua anaknya.

"Baik, Pa!"

"Aku pergi dulu, Sayang. Jaga anak-anak kita," Ia juga berpamitan dengan istrinya, disertai ciuman hangat kepada istri tercinta sebagai tanda bahwa ia menyayanginya.

"Hati-hati, Sayang."

Di dalam jip, dalam perjalanana menuju lapangan udara…..

"Sepertinya keluarga tuan Uzumaki tidak menyadarinya."

"Ya, kau benar, Katakura."

Ia menampakkan wajah bersalah, sambil mengamati pemandangan luar melalui kaca jendela samping. Ia ditugaskan oleh Komandan Tertinggi untuk menjadi perwakilan JSDF untuk Enigma, kerjasama militer luar biasa yang melibatkan hampir seluruh negara di dunia. Kenapa dikatakan luar biasa? Apa yang membuat kerjasama militer ini lain daripada yang lain?

Ini bermula ketika di seluruh dunia muncul kejadian abnormal, kejadian yang seharusnya manusia _biasa_ tidak mampu melihatnya ataupun merasakannya, mulai merasakan dampak dari aktifitas supernatural. Pertama kali muncul di Eropa, dengan munculnya perasaan yang sama pada seluruh manusia di sana. Perasaan terhadap aura suci, mirip aura pahlawan yang agung. Terasa sangat kuat di Perancis, dan dikabarkan pangkalan militer di sana mengalami malfungsi massal pada alustista yang mereka miliki.

Kemudian, menjalar ke negara-negara tetangga, meskipun dampaknya tidak sehebat di Perancis, namun begitu, merepotkan dan membuat para perwira militer kalang kabut. Saat masalah ini belum mereda, muncul lagi laporan adanya manusia yang hilang secara misterius. Dikabarkan, yang hilang secara misterius ini merupakan manusia-manusia yang dikatakan berbeda, dan ada laporan mereka mengalami diskriminasi karena mereka dikatakan _indigo_ , ataupun memiliki kemampuan semacam _poltergeist_ , dan sebagainya.

Dan akhirnya negara-negara di dunia dengan pertimbangan sisi spiritual(?) dan supernatural(?), serta _humanity_ (?), mereka membentuk kerjasama pertahanan, karena melihat dampkanya yang begitu membahayakan bagi manusia yang ada di dunia ini.

"Kuasa manusia yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini untuk dunia mereka. _Manusia akan bertindak dengan sungguh-sungguh ketika mereka dihadapkan dalam kondisi yang bisa membuat mereka sangat rugi._ "

"Maksud tuan, Enigma?"

"Bukan hanya mereka," Ia langsung memalingkan tatapannya ke depan. Lapangan udara sudah terlihat dalam pandangannya, "Yang berkaitan dengan supernatural, berkaitan pula dengan nyawa."

"Karena mereka memiliki senjata yang sangat dahsyat. Dikabarkan mereka memiliki salah satu senjata yang bisa membunuh Tuhan."

"Dalam suatu kepercayaan yang tertulis bersama senjata tersebut," Ia tersenyum pahit, "Di dunia ini banyak kepercayaan. Tapi sepertinya, dari perkataanmu, kau telah menemukan sesuatu tentang mereka,eh."

"Belum pasti."

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari keturunan ksatria agung," Ia tertawa ringan.

"Tidak sebanding dengan tuan yang sudah dekat dengan hal-hal supernatural seperti tuan, yang membuat tuan masuk ke dalam Enigma. Dan mereka tahu apa itu _mereka_."

Tak teresa mereka telah sampai di lapangan udara. Katakura membawa jip militer menuju dekat dengan pesawat yang akan membawa Naruto Uzumaki, tuannya, menuju ke Eropa.

"Terima kasih, Kojuro Katakura."

"Sama-sama tuan, dan jangan memanggil saya dengan nama tersebut," Katakura membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dengan tangan kirinya, setelah melakukan sikap hormat untuk tuannya sekaligus komandannya di JSDF.

"Seharusnya ia cukup memanggilku dengan margaku atau pangkatku di militer. Apa boleh buat, ia serta keluarganya melayani Hyuuga," batin Uzumaki sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

* * *

 **Kuasa Manusia**

 **sebuah cerita tentang pembukitan manusia di dunia mereka**

 _©Project Prototype (AU)_

* * *

Hari yang cerah, hari yang cocok untuk menikmati teh hangat di kebun yang asri. Budaya Inggris, tentu berlaku bagi sebagian besar orang Inggris, tak terkecuali Ladius. Ia sedang menuju ke gazebo yang terbangun elegan di tengah kebunnya yang indah. Ia ingin menikmati teh yang telah disiapkan oleh salah satu pelayannya.

Ketika ia hendak menuju ke gazebo, di mana sekarang ia sedang berada di teras belakang rumah yang langsung tersambung ke kebun melalui jalan setapak kecil, ia melihat seorang gadis, tenang berdiri di atas rerumputan yang hijau. Mulutnya merapalkan kalimat yang indah, meskipun hanya terdengar samar di telinga Ladius. Angin tampak perlahan menari-nari di sekitarnya, Ia terlihat menyatu dengan alam.

"Sedang berlatih?"

Gadis tersebut sedikit terkejut, lalu dengan sekejap ia tersenyum.

"Teh anda sudah siap, tuan," Ia mempersilahkan tuannya menuju ke gazebo untuk menikmati teh hangat di sore hari.

Ladius tersenyum melihat respon manis yang diperlihatkan pelayannya tadi. Gadis pelayan yang sedang berlatih sihir alam dengan balutan gaun dengan perpaduan indah putih dengan merah muda, serta telinga runcing yang cocok dengan wajahnya yang cantik. Siapa yang tidak jatuh hati jika melihatnya? Bahkan Peter Ladius yang terkenal dengan kesannya yang sedikit cuek, luluh dengannya. Bahkan sekarang, ia masih menampakkan senyum kecil di wajahnya ketika ia minum teh.

"Tidak biasanya tuan tersenyum hari ini," Pelayannya saja keheranan dengan sikap tak biasa Ladius sore ini.

"Sihirmulah yang membuat hatiku rileks hari ini, Ellis. Memang _high-elf_ ahlinya dalam berinteraksi dengan alam."

"Tuan terlalu memuji saya," Ellis merendah, "Saya dengar tuan telah setuju bergabung dengan Enigma."

"Memang benar," Ladius terus menikmati teh _Assam_ kesukaannya, "Tolong jaga _House of Ladifour_ untukku, Ellis."

"Tuan," Ia memandang tuannya dengan wajah sedikit sedih. Entah apa yang membuatnya demikian, namun ia segera menyingkirkan perasaan tersebut dan kembali menampakkan ekspresi ramah.

"Dan juga, tolong berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan _tuan_. Cukup dengan Ladius saja. Tolong beritahu ke Miria juga. Tidak enak jika aku dipanggil terus-menerus sebagai tuan, karena kalian sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri. Aku menganggap Miria sebagai kakakku sendiri dan juga dirimu sebagai ibuku sendiri."

"Tuan ini, padahal tuan sendiri memiliki ibu yang pasti menyayangi anda selalu, meskipun berada di timur sana," Ellis tertawa kecil.

"Benar perkataanmu, Ellis."

"Jangan berlebihan, oke? Saya khawatir jika tuan terlalu antusias tentang idealisme itu,"

"Tidak, tidak akan. Satu lagi, baru saja aku memberitahumu, dan kamu lagi-lagi melupakannya."

"Eh, maafkan aku, tuan, eh, maksudku, Ladius. Ngomong-ngomong tentang lupa, saya hampir melupakan tentang upacara yang harus dilakukan untuk anda."

Seolah teringat akan sesuatu, Ladius mengehela napas panjang. Ia tahu, upacara yang dimaksudkan oleh Ellis adalah upacara seperti penobatan. Upacara yang akan menggantikan marganya dari Ladius menjadi marga asli keluarganya, Ladifour.

"Aku merasa, aku masih belum layak menyandang nama itu. Aku bahkan tidak sehebat Ayah," Ladius menampakkan wajah masam.

"Anda sangatlah hebat, Ladius. Anda pasti layak menyandangnya, jadi jangan merendahkan diri anda, Ladius," ucap Ellis sambil mengisi kembali cangkir teh Ladius yang hampir kosong.

 _02:00 a.m. (GMT)_

Seharusnya manusia telah terlelap dalam tidurnya, bermain-main di dalam mimpi mereka masing-masing. Namun, di _House of Ladifour_ melakukan hal sebaliknya. Mereka sedang melaksanakan upacara, bisa juga disebut sebagai ritual. Upacara untuk menobatkan Peter sebagai kepala keluarga resmi Ladifour.

Peter fokus dalam mengalirkan sihir-sihir di dalam tubuhnya, seragam formal Enigma yang dikenakannya melambai-lambai, yang hampir serupa dengan seragam _Allgemeine SS_ dengan perbedaan tidak adanya unsur swastika dan juga _armband_ merah dengan lambang pedang bersayap, dibalut dengan _trench coat_ hitam dengan epolet perak yang menandakan bahwa ia berpangkat _Leutnant_.

 _ **Chiamata All'altare**_

Lingkaran sihir yang telah dibuat di atas lantai menyala hijau. Sangat terasa aliran sihir yang kuat menuju ke pusat lingkaran tersebut. Mungkin bagi orang biasa, jika mereka berada di dekatnya akan mengalami sesak napas, karena konsentrasi tinggi layaknya ruang dengan udara yang dikompres dengan tekanan tinggi.

 _ **Inizio!**_

 _ **O noble spirit, on assistance to my family, dedication for the purposes of my family, I ask once again to borrow your strength,**_

Aliran sihir semakin kuat, Dan di atas lingkaran sihir mulai terbentuk wujud pemanggilan oleh Ladius, dengan bantuan Miria dan Ellis. Miria sebagai pendukung dan peningkatan kemungkinan berhasil sementara Ellis sebagai pengendali dengan kekuatan sihir alamnya yang lembut, dikarenakan sihir dengan intensitas dan kapasitas gila telah memenuhi ruangan ini.

 _ **RISE UP!**_

Cahaya menyilaukan langsung terpancar begiitu Ladius mengakhiri rapalan pemanggilan, yang menandai upacara ini telah selesai. Setelah cahaya yang begitu menyiluakan telah musnah, munculah seorang seperti dewi dengan rambut bewarna _turquoise_ , iris bewarna ungu, dan bagian yang paling mencolok, pakaiannya yang terbuka.

"Apakah anda tuan saya?" Dewi tersebut memecah keheningan dalam ruangan bawah tanah ini.

"Benar. Peter Ladifour, meminjam kekuatanmu untuk meraih tujuanku."

"Baik," Dewi tersebut menghilang, merubah wujudnya menjadi roh. Kemudian, muncul tanda segel sihir dalam punggung tangan kiri Ladius.

"Kali ini punggung tangan, setelah 2 abad berlalu," Ellis tersenyum melihat suatu hal yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. Lama sekali, bagi umur manusia, "Akan tetapi, tanda sihirnya seperti bertumpuk. Seperti ada 2 tanda sihir berbeda menjadi satu."

"Maka kemungkinan ada yang terpanggil selain Dyshana."

"Saat ini kita tidak dapat mengatasinya. Ladius, berhati-hatilah, jikalau itu terlalu agresif, maka musnahkanlah dengan perintah mutlak."

"Baik, Miria," Ladius kemudian memakai sarung tangan yang tergeletak di meja tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus anda miliki, Ladius," Ellish menyerahkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang.

"Ini," Ladius terkejut melihat isi dari kotak sedikit usang tersebut. Sebuah pistol, perpaduan gaya klasik dan modern menjadi identitas bentuknya. Larasnya sedikit lebih panjang daripada pistol pada umumnya, dan memiliki sebuah _switch_ yang mengubah mulut pistol dari lingkaran menjadi celah sempit berbentuk segi empat.

"Ini milik ayahmu. Seharusnya ini ada sepasang, namun yang satunya telah hilang entah kemana."

" _Voice of Executions_ , Terima kasih, Ellis," Ia kemudian menepuk lembut kepala Ellis, membuatnya hanya bisa tersenyum dengan rona tipis merah jambu di pipinya.

"Sudah saatnya untuk berangkat, Ladius."

"Baiklah, tolong urus mansion ini selama aku pergi."

"Sebelum itu Ladius, tolong tundukkan kepalamu sejenak," Ellis mencium kening Ladius, sebagai tanda kasih sayangnya terhadap Ladius, "Tolong kembalilah dengan selamat, oke?"

"Aku janji," Ladius kemudian mengenakan topi visornya, bersiap-siap untuk meraih tujuannya sebagai manusia.

Idealisme-nya sebagai seorang manusia.

 **Bersambung…**

Terinspirasi dari _Fate Series_ dan _Agarest: Generation of War_

* * *

Manusia? Kau yakin?

* * *

 _Namaku Ladifour. Jikalau kalian semua bertanya-tanya tentang sesosok 'aku' di dalam kumpulan tulisanku yang berisikan perjalanan hidupku serta idealisku. Kalian dapat menemukan ini dalam sebuah surat yang tersembunyi di dalam liontin istriku. Yah, aku melipatnya hingga kecil sekali. Jika telah menemukannya, tolong simpan baik-baik untuk diwariskan kepada keturunanku kelak. Yang berati, kamu, anakku. Tolong ingat pesan ayahmu, kakekmu, kakek buyutmu._

 _Aku tidak akan menulis banyak, namun perlu diketahui, kita tidak sendirian di dunia ini, nak. Mereka benar-benar nyata. Kau tahu maksudku kan?_

 _Janganlah takut, percayalah pada dirimu sendiri. Sword of Oaths akan senantiasa melindungimu._

 _Aku merasa pada suatu saat nanti, para manusia yang terkenal di zamanku, bahkan di zaman sebelumku, bangkit dan mencari tujuan sejati mereka. Untuk itu, tolong, bertemulah dengan gadis Perancis. Hanya bertemu._

 _Satu lagi, jangan termakan dengan tujuanmu, oke? Jatuh cintalah, menikahlah. Ini pesan dari istri tercintaku, Valeria._

 _Aku menyerahkan semua keputusan kepadamu. Buatlah jalan hidupmu._

 _Berjuanglah apa yang kau angap benar, Lindungilah orang yang berharga bagimu._

 _-Ladifour-_

* * *

 **Oke, Arata Gocharenko kembali.**

 **Terima kasih atas kritiknya, serta pujiannya :)**

 **Tolong kritik serta sarannya lagi, dan jikalau kalian semua ada pertanyaan, _fell free to ask._ Saya akan menjawabnya dengan sepenuh hati :)**

 **Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca :) dan sampai jumpa di waktu yang akan datang :)**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **-Arata Gocharenko-**


	3. Gerbang Kemenangan dan Kue Keju

"Ada masalah kah? Sampai-sampai repot menjemputku di sini."

"Mereka sudah berada di Paris," kata _Hauptmann_ sambil menyalakan jip.

"Jadi ia membawa gerombolannya?"

"Berempat."

"Padahal ia sudah terkirim ke Muztagh Ata," ia menghela napas, "Jadi, Kapten ikut?"

"Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu sampai Heathrow."

"Sejauh itu?"

"Maaf, aku hanya punya tiket dari sana. Sudah menyiapkan alat tempur, Letnan?"

"Sudah. Jadi orang baru langsung diberikan misi," ia tersenyum pahit.

"Selamat datang di kehidupan Enigma, Letnan."

* * *

 **Kuasa Manusia**

 **Sebuah cerita tentang pembuktian manusia di dunia mereka**

 _©Project Prototype_

* * *

Perancis, terkenal dengan bahasanya yang melambangkan cinta, dan juga bangunan monumentalnya yaitu menara Eiffel. Namun, banyak juga tempat serta hal yang tak kalah indah di Perancis. Museum Louvre, dengan ikon terkenalnya yaitu Piramida Louvre yang berbahan kaca, Istana Versailles, Notre Dame Ed Paris, Palais Garnier, dan juga Garis Maginot (oke, ini khusus penggila sejarah perang). Gadis-gadisnya pun memikat hati, bahkan diilustrasikan dengan indah di negara timur jauh sana. Dan juga para pria Perancis, yang memiliki keunikan tersendiri, sebut saja Charlemagne, Rene Descrates, Joseph Ignance Guillotin, Louis Pasteur, Louis XVI, Napoleon Bonaparte, dan lain-lain. Dan tentu saja, sebuah tempat yang memiliki sejarah yang terukir dalam dindingnya yang kokoh, **Arc de triomphe de l'Étoile,** alias Arc de triomphe.

Terletak di kota Paris, tepatnya di Champs-Élysées, _Jalan terindah di dunia_. Dibangun sekitar abad 19 sebagai penghormatan Napoleon untuk tentara kebesarannya, dan juga pernah dipakai sebagai objek foto _Fuhrer_ ketika berhasil menguasai Paris. Banyak turis yang berdatangan ke tempat ini, termasuk dua anggota Enigma ini.

"Kita sudah memutarinya lebih dari 5 kali, Omoi. Lebih baik turun dan mengamatinya dengan jalan kaki."

Yang menyarankan hal tersebut adalah seorang wanita, cantik parasnya dengan rambut pirang pucat, berkilauan bila diterpa sinar mentari. Bando biru dengan hiasan putih dipinggirnya mempercantik penampilannya. Tubuhnya indah, tinggi semampai bila berdiri, dadanya membusung ke depan. Ia mengenakan gaun kausal dengan warna biru langit dengan berhiaskan manik-manik yang berkilauan.

"Tidak. Ini membuat mereka mengetahui keberadaan kita."

Sang pengemudi ialah seorang pria bertampang muda, kulitnya cokelat begitu cocok dengan sifat cuek yang sering diperlihatkannya. Rambutnya krem, dan selalu memakai ransel panjang ke mana-mana, dan juga lolipop rasa apel yang selalu nangkring di mulutnya. Ia mengenakan _sweater_ hitam model berkerah dan menutupi telapak tangan(hanya jari tangan saja yang terlihat) serta celana _jeans_ hitam serta mengenakan _sneakers_ hitam.

"Mereka tidak tahu kita itu Enigma. Dan itulah alasan utama _Oberst_ menyuruh kita untuk melakukan pengamatan ini. Jadi, kita jalan kaki saja."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

Omoi kemudian memakirkan mobil Peugeot ke tempat parkir terdekat yang dapat ia temukan. Ia beserta Rochelle melangkah keluar dari mobil, menuju ke Arc de triomphe. Berulang kali Omoi komat-kamit sambil menggenggam erat salah satu lengan tas ransel yang dibawanya. Entah apa yang dikhawatirkan laki-laki timur ini. Hingga hampir sampai ke tempat tujuan, hanya tinggal menyeberang jalan raya saja, Omoi tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Rochelle, sebaiknya aku mengamati dari sini saja. Kau saja yang ke sana."

"Eh memangnya kenapa?" Rochelle terkejut, dan sedikit menangkap wajah kegugupan dari Omoi.

"Ah, aku pernah terlibat dalam proyek _Skyforge_ , jadi mereka bisa mendeteksi keberadaanku. Pasti mereka mendapatkan informasi tentang wujud dan rupa anggota-anggota Enigma, kan?" Ia menggaruk bagian pelipis kanan menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

Rochelle tersenyum, kemudian ia menarik tangan Omoi, memaksanya untuk ikut. Ia tahu, Omoi hanya beralasan karena sebenarnya ia ketakutan.

"La kok? Kok ditarik?" Omoi terkejut bukan main. Ia memasang ekspresi ketakutan.

"Ayo ikut saja. Tidak usah takut begitu." Rochelle terus menarik tangan Omoi.

"Gila benar operator ini." Omoi merutuki nasib sialnya.

"Apakah kau takut dengan mereka?"

"Tidak. Aku punya kenangan buruk dengan orang putih waktu di Amerika dulu," Omoi merinding mengenang memori tidak mengenakkan dirinya dulu.

"Maka jadikan ini terapi untuk menghilangkan trauma milikmu, oke?"

Omoi menghela napas panjang. Mau tak mau ia harus mengamati langsung di Gerbang Kemenangan bersama turis-turis lainnya. Ia mencoba untuk menganggap untuk tidak mempedulikan lingkungan sekitarnya.

"Oke, baiklah. Anggap saja mereka adalah kentang," batin Omoi.

Ia berjalan secara acak. Menelusuri monumen ini untuk mencari orang-orang yang mencurigakan, hingga akhirnya ia secara tidak sadar telah terpisah dengan rekannya.

"Ini, perasaan ini," ia merasakan dadanya sesak, berarti ia mendeteksi kapasitas sihir yang tak main-main berada di dekatnya.

"Kalau ini berasal dari monumen, seharusnya aku merasakannya dari tadi," ia terus melacak sumber sihir yang ia rasakan. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan dua orang pria sedang bercakap-cakap, yang ia anggap sebagai sumber sihir yang ia rasakan.

"Mereka benar-benar mencurigakan," ia berpura-pura berjalan di dekat mereka, sebagai turis biasa yang menikmati bangunan bersejarah yang indah di sore yang cerah. Ia mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Tempat yang cocok."

"Jadi, sesuai rencana."

"Ini akan menjadi semakin menarik."

Omoi mengerutkan dahinya. Ia berpikir keras tentang percakapan dua orang pria yang ia curigai. Ia terlalu asyik dalam pikirannya, sehingga ia hampir tidak sadar bahwa kedua pria yang ia curigai menangkap basah dirinya. Ia langsung memasang sikap waspada, dan menatap tajam kedua pria itu.

"Kau!"

Salah satu pria tersenyum, seolah mengucap selamat karena telah menemukan mereka beserta rencana mereka. Omoi berusaha untuk menahan mereka, sayangnya, mereka terlalu cepat untuk dapat digapai. Layaknya hantu, mereka langsung menghilang.

" _Shit! Fuck!"_

Omoi mengumpat sejadi-jadinya. Identitasnya ketahuan. Akhirnya ia mau tak mau harus berurusan dengan manusia-manusia yang dianggapnya gila ini. Meskipun ia tahu, keputusannya untuk bergabung menjadi anggota Enigma membuatnya harus berurusan dengan hal-hal gila. Namun sampai sekarang ia berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian mereka. Mulai hari ini, detik ini, identitasnya sebagai Enigma dan mungkin sebagai lulusan _Skyforge_ sudah diketahui musuh.

"Tenang, Omoi. Masih ada kesempatan. Meskipun itu berarti berhadapan dengan mereka secara langsung," Rochelle akhirnya kembali bersama Omoi, setelah tadi sempat terpisah.

"Berhadapan dengan mereka benar-benar hal yang gila! Kau tahu, salah satu mereka mempunyai senjata pembunuh Tuhan! Pembunuh Tuhan! Satunya katanya pemburu iblis paling mematikan di dunia!"

"Yah, dan katanya ada penari perang yang mampu membuat pedang sesuka hatinya. Keberadaan mereka terlalu dibesar-besarkan. Terlalu hiperbola. Mereka berempat, dan juga mereka manusia, sama seperti kita. Lain halnya jika mereka itu iblis, ataupun malaikat, ataupun dewa, naga, alien, makhluk mutan. Lagipula, wakil ketua kelompok kita lebih gila daripada mereka berempat."

"Wakilnya _Oberst?_ Kudengar dia dari tanah _Britannia_ , namun darah Perancis serta Jerman mengalir dalam nadinya. Lulusan terbaik Sandhurst. Sempat mencicipi kurikulum sekolah menara jam di London. Tidak terlalu gila menurutku, Lou."

"Setelah mendengar Ladifour, kau mungkin akan merubah pikiranmu tadi. Ya, Ia seorang Ladifour. Terkenal dengan hal tak masuk akal yang mampu dicapai oleh generasi-generasinya. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka ada yang mampu berkelana dalam waktu," Rochelle kemudian melihat jam tangan yang dikenakannya. "Dan Ia sangat terlambat."

"Terlambat?" Omoi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Seharusnya ia datang hari ini, pada jam-jam ini. Namun, sebelum aku menemuimu, _Oberst_ menghubungiku bahwa ia belum juga datang."

"Apakah keterlambatan selalu melekat dalam nama Ladifour?"

"Apakah kau pikir aku tahu segalanya? Tidak. Aku tidak tahu. Sekarang, kita harus kembali ke markas berjalan dan melaporkan hal ini ke _Oberst_."

"Baik, nona operator," Omoi menuduk hormat dengan gagahnya serta _gentlemen_. "Sayang sekali ini menjadi misi terakhir ditemani oleh gadis cantik nan anggun."

 **:...:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Note: Skyforge

Proyek pembuatan senjata yang mampu membunuh iblis dan naga dengan mudahnya. Terpisah dari campur tangan gereja. _Excalibur-class sword_ dan _Kusanagi-class sword_ merupakan buah terkenal dari proyek tersebut, selain keberhasilan pertamanya yang mampu membuat pedang yang memiliki kemampuan sama dengan _Durandal_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:...:**

Di hari yang sama, sebelum peristiwa pengintaian di gerbang kemenangan, ada sebuah cerita keterlambatan Peter Ladifour bergabung dengan kesatuannya yang dipimpin oleh _Oberst_ Naruto Uzumaki. Sayang sekali untuk dilewatkan karena begitu menariknya cerita ini sehingga mungkin membuat anda menguap beberapa kali, atau bahkan tertidur.

Ladifour berangkat menuju Perancis dari bandara Heathrow di London tepat pada waktunya, sesuai perkiraan _Hauptmann_ Cooper yang mengantarnya. Dan tentu saja ia tiba di bandara Charles de Gaulle pada pagi menjelang siang, dan seharusnya ia langsung menuju ke posisi pasukan _Oberst_ Naruto berada. Akan tetapi, ia tertahan oleh kehadiran seorang perwira tinggi Enigma yang datang menyambutnya dan mengajaknya makan siang di salah satu restoran terkenal di Paris.

"Kue keju di sini sangat enak. Anda harus mencicipinya waktu di Paris. Sangat direkomendasikan," kata _Generaloberst_.

"Terima kasih, _mam_. Anda baik sekali, anda begitu murah hati kepada prajurit rendahan seperti saya," Ladifour mengatakannya dengan begitu hormat.

"Tidak, tidak. Panggil saya Gunderian. Saya sudah memintanya tadi saat di bandara."

Perwira tinggi tersebut, yang mengajak makan siang bersama _Leutnant_ Peter Joachim Ladifour adalah _Generaloberst_ Heinz Gunderian. Dia seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang pucat yang dikucirnya dengan rapi. Matanya tajam bagaikan elang, namun tetap memiliki kelembutan dalam pandangan elok iris _aquamarine_ yang cemerlang. Kulitnya putih terang serta lembut, serta bibirnya merekah dan mempesona dengan balutan lipstik merah _maroon_.

"Baiklah, _Generaloberst_ Gunderian. Saya ingin menanyakan sesuatu hal kepada anda."

"Eits, jangan pakai pangkat, cukup Gunderian. Apa yang ingin anda tanyakan?"

Percakapan mereka sempat terhenti dengan datangnya pesanan yaitu dua buah kue keju dengan krim, serta secangkir _espresso_ untuk Gunderian dan secangkir teh untuk Ladifour. Mereka kemudian mulai menikmati hidangan tersebut. Setelah satu suapan, Gunderian menatap Ladifour, yang membuatnya menjadi sedikit salah tingkah.

"Anda punya pertanyaan,kan?" Gunderian akhirnya memperjelas situasi tadi.

"Eh, iya. Apakah Perwira Tinggi Enigma merupakan orang-orang terkenal di zaman dahulu? Reinkanarsi?"

"Ya, tetapi tidak sepenuhnya reinkanarsi. Beberapa keturunan, seperti saya. Namun saya lebih dikenal dengan nama kakek saya, Heinz Gunderian. Mereka semuanya memimpin cabang-cabang Enigma yang tersebar di seluruh negara di muka bumi ini."

"Bolekah saya mengatahuinya siapa saja orang tersebut?"

"Hahaha tentu boleh,kok. Saya menyukai pria tampan yang selalu ingin tahu seperti anda. Baiklah, yang pertama pimpinan Enigma Rusia, Zhukov. Kedua Enigma Jerman, saya sendiri, Gunderian. Ketiga Enigma Jepang, Li. Keempat Enigma Britannia Raya, Montgomery. Kelima Enigma Italia, Garibaldi. Keenam Enigma Amerika, MacArthur. Ketujuh Enigma Perancis, Lafayette. Yang reinkanarsi adalah Li, Garibaldi, MacArthur, dan Lafayette. Sebagian besar mereka berasal dari era perang dunia kedua, selain Li, Garibaldi, dan Lafayette. Dan mereka memiliki pangkat yang sama, _Generalfeldmarschall_."

Ladifour menyimak penjelasan Gunderian dengan seksama, dan sesekali mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. Namun setelah penjalasan dari Gunderian selesai, ada raut muka bertanya-tanya terlukis di wajahnya. Dan Gunderian mengetahuinya.

"Apa ada yang membuatmu heran dari penjalasanku tadi, Jochen?"

"Yah, Eh? Mengapa anda bisa tahu salah satu nama kecilku?"

"Ada juga anggota Enigma yang merupakan _reinkanarsi_ tokoh-tokoh terkenal, salah satunya anda, Bintang Afrika," Gunderian mengaskan bagian akhir kalimatnya.

"Yah, saya telah diberitahu tentang hal tersebut oleh orang tua saya. Dan saya tidak terlalu memperdulikannya," katanya sambil meminum teh yang menurutnya cukup enak dan kekentalannya sangat pas di kerongkongan.

"Maaf, mungkin saya tidak sopan untuk bertanya tentang hal ini, tetapi berapakah umur anda?"

"27, 28 tahun ini. Untuk pimpinan seperti anda tidak apa-apa untuk bertanya apapun kepada bawahan seperti saya."

Menurut Ladifour, kepribadian Gunderian sedikit mengejutkannya. Sebagai pimpinan ia tergolong sangat sopan dan cenderung formal bila berhadapan dengan bawahannya. Tapi Ladifour juga memiliki praduga terhadapnya. Alasannya adalah Jenderal seperti dia, apalagi perempuan, mengajaknya makan siang di restoran berdua, iya, berdua. Namun dikesampingkannya hal tersebut, dan ia mulai bertanya tentang hal yang membuatnya heran dalam penjelasan Gunderian tadi.

"Maaf menanyakan hal ini, mengapa anda berpangkat _Generaloberst_ sedangkan para pemimpin lainnya berpangkat _Generalfeldmarschall_? Apakah ini berkaitan dengan kakek anda?"

Gunderian mendengarnya dengan tersenyum, sambil memakan potongan terakhir kue kejunya dan menyruput _espresso_ yang begitu nikmat.

"Kalau ada kaitannya, ya, pangkat terakhir kakekkku setelah akhir perang adalah _Generaloberst_ , dan hanya itu yang berkaitan. Sebenarnya Rommel-lah yang seharusnya memimpin, namun ia tidak suka, entah alasannya, jadinya aku yang memimpin."

"Rommel? Erwin Rommel itu? Yang _Dessert Fox_ itu?" mata Ladifour berbinar.

"Benar sekali. _Dan Rommel akan melayang jika mendengar atau melihat langsung hal ini_ ," kalimat terakhir dikatakan Gunderian dalam hati.

"Oke, sekarang saya akan menunjukkan anda tempat-tempat menarik di Paris-"

"Eh, maaf, tetapi saya harus bergabung dengan kesatuan _Oberst_ Naruto secepatnya," Ladifour memotong ucapan Gunderian.

"Tidak. Saya memiliki rencana lain. Lebih baik menyergap mereka disaat mereka fokus dengan Naruto. Kusebut _Blitzkrieg Mk II_ , hasil modifikasi dari taktik terkenal Heinz Wihelm Gunderian dengan pasukan _Panzer-_ nya. Akan saya beri tahu rencananya nanti, dan," Gunderian mengulurkan tangannya ke Ladifour, dan ini membuat raut bertanya-tanya terlukis di wajahnya.

"Surat yang dikirimkan kepadamu untuk bergabung ke Enigma, kamu akan ditempatkan di cabang yang kupimpin," Gunderian menjelaskan maksudnya, untuk kedua kali.

"Ah, iya, baiklah," Ia merogoh saku dalam mantel yang dikenakannya, yang merupakan tempat ia menaruh surat tersebut.

Setelah meninggalkan tip di meja, mereka langsung melangkah keluar dari restoran tersebut, bertamasya keliling kota sambil membicarakan rencana yang akan diperbuat nanti malam.

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

 **Halo, Arata Gocharenko kembali untuk para pembaca semuanya :)**

 **Maaf updatenya lama, yah dikarenakan kesibukan author dan baru sekarang author resmi menjadi pengangguran, dan kadang menulis untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan. (Sambil menunggu Pengumuman yang menentukan jalan hidup selanjutnya XD)**

 **Dan author mengucapkan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya, dan author memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya bila ada salah terhadap para pembaca semuanya :)**

 **Sekian, Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya (tidak dalam waktu dekat ini)**

 **Salam Hormat,**

 **-Arata Gocharenko-**


	4. Rencana yang Tidak Terduga

_Untuk Miria dan juga Ellis_

 _Yah, aku tahu. Aku ini orangnya sedikit kuno. Tapi yah, meskipun tak dapat kupingkiri aku lebih suka barang antik, namun aku juga tidak membenci barang-barang modern. Kutulis surat ini untuk memberi kabar bahwa aku telah sampai di Perancis dengan selamat._

 _Satu kata setelah menginjakkan kaki di tanah Perancis, lelah. Ya, lelah. Seharusnya aku segera bergabung dengan kesatuanku di bawah Oberst Uzumaki, namun dengan terpaksa aku harus bersama dengan pimpinan Enigma dan menunda penugasan dibawah Uzumaki._

 _Aku diajak keliling Paris olehnya, dan kuakui itu cukup menarik meskipun aku juga merasakan lelah yang luar biasa. Semoga saja rasa lelahku tidak menggangguku dalam misi pertamaku sebagai Enigma._

 _Satu pesan untukmu, Miria, tolong kamu kunjungi apartemen di kota Cardiff secara berkala. Setidaknya untuk mencegah munculnya jaring-jaring arachnida serta debu kotoran. Dan untukmu, Ellis. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan diriku. Aku akan baik-baik saja._

 _Sekiranya cukup sekian, aku akan menulis surat lagi setelah misi perdanaku selesai._

 _Salam penuh cinta,_

 _Peter_

* * *

 **Kuasa Manusia**

 **sebuah cerita tentang pembuktian manusia di dunia**

 _©Project Prototype_

* * *

 **UNTUK 17+! DIMOHON KEBIJAKSANAANYA DALAM MEMBACA CERITA INI, KARENA MENGANDUNG KATA YANG SENSITIF.**

 **SAYA MOHON KEBIJAKSANAAN PARA PEMBACA SEMUA!**

* * *

Malam hari di gerbang kemenangan, tampak beberapa kendaraan berlalu-lalang. Meski begitu, di sana tampak sangat lengang dari hari-hari biasanya yang sangat ramai, bahkan di malam sekalipun. Gedung-gedung di sekitarnya banyak yang tidak memancarkan pesonanya, karena pengguna di dalamnya sudah mulai kembali ke urusan pribadinya masing-masing.

Meski begitu, beberapa diantaranya masih berkutat di dalamnya. Mungkin mereka adalah pegawai kantoran yang sedang lembur, petugas keamanan yang rutin berpatroli sebelum ia kembali beristirahat, ataupun seseorang yang memiliki kepentingan di daerah ini. Ya, yang dimaksud memiliki kepentingan ini adalah para pasukan Enigma.

Setelah mengetahui rencana musuh mereka yaitu para pahlawan, Enigma telah menempatkan pasukan di 3 blok terdekat dengan Gerbang Keamanan. Mereka di bawah komando _Oberst_ Naruto Uzumaki dan grupnya yang seharusnya berjumlah 3 orang. Akan tetapi, salah satu bawahannya sedang dipinjam oleh para atasan, dan ia tidak bisa menolaknya. Mau tak mau ia harus memaksimalkan bawahannya sekarang plus pasukan tambahan dari Enigma.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan keadaannya, Omoi?" Uzumaki menggunakan radio komunikasi untuk terhubung dengan bawahannya.

"Belum ada tanda-tanda dari mereka," jawab Omoi yang ditempatkan di dekat Gerbang Kemenangan, tidak lebih dari setengah blok jaraknya.

"Baik. Bagaimana keadaan di sana, FK?"

"Negatif, saya sudah memperluas jangkuan pengamatanku menggunakan _Senfield_ , namun tetap nihil," katanya sambil terus fokus ke teropong senapan runduknya serta sesekali melihat layar _LED_ yang terpasang menjadi satu dengan senapannya. Ia berada 3 blok dari Gerbang Kemenangan.

"Tetap waspada," Uzumaki kembali mengamati layar yang menampakan daerah Gerbang Kemenangan di MCV yang menjadi basis grupnya.

"Baik," balas Omoi dan FK bersamaan.

Omoi terus mengobservasi daerah sekitar sambil mengetuk-ketuk pelatuk senapan HK416N. Ia tidak takut akan terkena tembakan senapannya sendiri karena ia masih belum melepaskan kunci pengamannya.

"Ada apa ini?"

Omoi menyadari hal ganjil yang mulai muncul. Ia mellihat para pasukan Enigma mulai kabur dan menghilang sepenuhnya. Ditambah dengan bulu kuduknya yang mulai berdiri dan juga kabut yang mulai nampak di bawahnya.

" _Oberst_. Aku mulai merasa keanehan, ganti."

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya bunyi gemericik radio yang menandakan ia tidak terhubung.

" _Oberst,_ Apa anda mendengarku?"

Tetap sama. Bunyi gemericik yang terus terdengar.

"FK, apa kau mendengarku?" Omoi mencoba untuk menghubungi rekannya.

Tetap sama, suara gemericik yang ia dengar.

"Pasti ini ada apa-apanya. Pasti mereka telah muncul," ia kemudian melepaskan kunci senapannya, dan mulai bergerak secara hati-hati. Karena kabut yang semakin tebal, ia harus mengenakan kacamata penglihatan malam, yang memang telah disiapkan untuk situasi pertempuran malam saat ini.

Ia berjalan mengendap-endap, nyaris tanpa suara. Berusaha untuk mendekat ke monumen Gerbang Kemenangan, dan tetap waspada tentang adanya kemungkinan adanya serangan.

Perlahan kabut yang menyelimuti mulai menghilang. Pandangan mulai terlihat normal. Namun suasana sangat sunyi sekali. Seperti berada di kota mati.

"Cahayanya terlalu terang," ia melepaskan kacamata penglihatan malam, "Apa-apaan ini?!"

Ia melihat bayangan mulai berubah menjadi sesosok yang menyeramkan. Mulanya berbentuk kecil dan perlahan membesar hingga melebihi dirinya. Jumlahnya semakin banyak, dan sangat menyeramkan.

"Sial!" ia menembakinya tanpa pandang bulu. Ia tidak khawatir terhadap bunyi yang ditimbulkan, terima kasih pada peredam yang telah terpasang. Namun seharusnya ia khawatir akan peluru yang dibawanya. Terbatas. Namun ia tidak memperduliakannya, toh masih ada senjata di dalam ransel panjangnya yang dibawanya, tanpa takut kehabisan peluru.

Ia mulai bergerak mundur, dan berusaha menembaki monster tersebut, setidaknya jika tidak mempan akan membuat mereka terhambat. Meskipun pelurunya menggunakan bahan tungsten, ia sedikit meragukan kemampuan peluru tersebut.

"Benar kan? Ini tidak efektif."

Sementara di tempat lain, FK juga merasakan hal yang sama yang dialami oleh Omoi. Bahkan ia nyaris terbunuh oleh monster bayangan kalau seandainya saja ia tidak memiliki insting tajam serta refleks yang cepat. Ia berhasil memusnakan monster tersebut hanya dengan sebuah pistol USP, meski dengan peluru berbeda.

"Campuran perak, titanium, dan tungsten memang efektif. Namun susah diproduksi. Aku harap masalah ini cepat terselesaikan, kalau bisa menemukan bahan baru yang lebih efektif."

FK mulai membersihkan area lantai teratas beserta atap dari monster tersebut, sambil memasang sebuah segel ranjau untuk menahan mereka tidak masuk di sarangnya. Puncak gedung yang dapat memberikan pandangan 180 derajat merupakan surga para penembak runduk.

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir," ia menembaki monster tersebut yang sudah tak berdaya di tanah sampai musnah, sambil memang segel terakhir untuk menjaga sarangnya tetap aman.

"Ini FK, ganti. Kode merah, kode merah. Pertempuran mulai terjadi, ganti."

Sama seperti yang dialami Omoi, suara gemericik. Namun, samar-samar ada suara yang masuk meskipun tidak terlalu jelas."

"Ini Uzumaki, ganti. Pertahankanlah posisimu. Aku akan segera datang, ganti. Bagaimana dengan keadaan Omoi?"

"Negatif, pak," FK telah kembali ke posisi membidik di senapannya, dan berusaha untuk menemukan lokasi Uzumaki.

"Jadi begitu, mumpung kita masih bisa terhubung, karena aku sudah mengakali radio ini, namun tidak akan bertahan lama. Tolong beritahu posisi musuh ada dimana saja. Terus menerus, sampai kita kehilangan sambungan lagi."

"Baik, pak," Ia kemudian mengecek keadaan _drone Senfield_ miliknya.

"Baiklah masih Online," ia kemudian terus mencari keberadaan Uzumaki dengan drone miliknya.

Sementara itu, Omoi yang terus terpojok,semakin tak bedaya. Karena ia hanya membunuh monster dalam hitungan jari saja. Kalau keadaan terus seperti ini, ia pasti akan kehabisan peluru.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain," ia mulai membuang senapannya, dan langsung membuka ranselnya.

"Hiaaat!"

Monster-monster yang mengepungnya langsung musnah. Ia menggunakan pedangnya untuk menebas secara cepat, tepat, dan mematikan ke monster-monster tersebut. Pedang ala Jepang atau yang disebut katana ia selempangkan sarungnya ke punggung, dan ia memegang erat Katania tersebut dengan kedua tangannya sambil bergerak cepat menuju monumen Gerbang Kemenangan.

"Omoi, apa kau mendengarku,ganti?"

" _Oberst_! Syukurlah, apa anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sempat terkepung oleh musuh. Namun sekarang menuju ke area monumen."

"Baik, kamu temukan target kita, FK akan memberi..."

"Omoi! Arah jam 3!"

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah monster tepat di samping kanan Omoi. Terima kasih untuk FK yang sangat mepet dalam menginformasikannya, Omoi nyaris terbunuh kalau saja ia tidak memiliki refleks yang cepat serta kemampuannya untuk menebas telak musuh dengan cepat, dan tentu saja, informasi nyaris terlambat itu.

"Ck! Kau ini selalu saja membuat orang hampir menemui ajal!" gerutu Omoi yang telah melewati masa-masa sangat kritis.

" _Oberst_ , arah jam 11 tidak terlalu jauh dari anda," FK mengacuhkan omelan Omoi.

"Dasar gadis sialan! Tak pedulian! _Poker Face_!" umpat Omoi dalam hati.

FK terus melanjutkan pencarian monster-monster bayangan dan terus memberitahukan posisinya ke _Oberst_ Uzumaki. Karena ia merasa monsternya terlampau banyak, ia mulai membuka laptop yang dibawanya dan mengecek keadaan senjata _SPG_ yang telah dipasang di lokasi strategis.

"Masih Online," ia mulai mengatur bidikannya ke arah monster-monster tersebut, dan mulai membombadir monster-monster tersebut.

"Pak, _SPG_ masih bisa Online, akan saya beritahu lokasinya."

"Baik," Uzumaki mulai mencatat dan mengingat-ingat informasi lokasi yang diberikan oleh FK.

Dan Omoi, ia tidak menemukan hambatan yang berarti untuk mencapai area monumen tempat target berada. Akan tetapi, setelah cukup dekat dengan area tersebut, ia disergap oleh seseorang dengan pedang yang nampak mematikan.

"Kali ini lebih kuat?"

"Aku bukan monster itu, kau tahu," Pria tersebut menyeringai.

"Oh jadi kau yang tadi sore itu," Omoi nampak sangat serius, "Kau harus membayar karena mampu menemukan diriku!"

Omoi dengan teknik tebasan kilat mulai menyerang pria tersebut. Namun pria tersebut mampu menangkisnya dengan mudah. Bunyi logam berdentingan menggema di gang antar gedung, mereka saling jual beli serangan dengan sengit. Sedikit saja kesalahan akan berdampak fatal bagi mereka.

"Kau hebat juga, Anjing Gereja," Omoi menampakan senyum ejekannya, sambil memainkan lolipop rasa apel di dalam mulutnya.

"Kau juga, Tikus Putih," Pria tersebut tersenyum dengan sinisnya.

 **:...:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***FK (** dibaca efkei, ada sedikit sisipan huruf l diantara e dan f **)** Merupakan anggota pasukan khusus Enigma. Ia juga merupakan anggota dari organisasi yang berurusan dengan dunia supernatural. Logo organisasi tersebut tecetak jelas di jaket sebelah dada kiri yang selalu dikenakannya, menandakan dirinya masih merupakan anggota organisasi tersebut. Sangat ahli dalam menggunaka senjata api dan bahan kimia peledak. Beredar rumor bahwa ia seusia dengan anak smp. *****

 **:...:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, di sisi lain anggota divisi _Leibstandarte AM_ yang hanya tersisa 3 pasukan plus Ladifour, sibuk bertahan dari gempuran para anggota fraksi Pahlawan dibantu dengan monster bayangan. Anggota yang lain terjebak di luar, tidak bisa dihubungi. Ya, mereka sedang terjebak di dimensi antah berantah yang mirip dengan dunia asli, sama dengan pasukan pimpinan _Oberst_ Uzumaki Naruto.

" _Blitzkrieg_ kita gagal total," _Generaloberst_ Guderian menghela napasnya. Ia cukup lelah mengurusi musuh yang menang telak jumlahnya.

"Dan juga, kita harus berhati-hati agar tidak membunuh mereka yang bukan monster bayangan," Ladifour berusaha untuk hanya melumpuhkan para anggota manusia fraksi Pahlawan dengan menyerang bagian kaki dan lutut.

"Setidaknya aku mempunyai rencana B," Guderian terdiam, dan menampakkan wajah serius, "Kunnich! Bombardir posisi musuh dengan peluruh HE daya rendah! Sebisa mungkin minimalkan korban!"

"Baik!" Dorothy Kunnich langsung membuang senapannya, dan memasang _attire_ darurat yang berhasil didapatnya tadi. Dengan _attire_ Grille M bertipe _SPG_ , ia membombardir musuh agar formasi musuh menjadi kacau.

"Brooke, lakukan penetrasi dengan peluru latihan, lumpuhkan mereka!"

" _Roger that!"_ Ida Brooke, sama seperti Kunnich tadi, langsung memasang _attire_ darurat Panther Ausf. A bertipe _MT_ , namun sangat bagus untuk melakukan penetrasi. Ia langsung maju, mendesak mundur anggota fraksi Pahlawan.

"Jochen! Fokus untuk memusnahkan monster itu! Aku akan membantu Brooke!"

Guderian langsung memasang _attire_ darurat Konigstiger, dan melakukan penetrasi, mendesak musuh untuk terus mundur. Sementara Jochen terus menembaki monster-monster yang berusaha mendekati pimpinan regunya serta rekannya.

Mereka berhasil mendesak mundur musuh hingga mendekati area monumen Gerbang Kemenangan. Akan tetapi, peluru mereka hampir habis, dan musuh masih terlihat banyak.

"Sial, kita tidak akan berhasil," nada pesimis terdengar dari mulut sang komandan Guderian.

"Aku masih bisa, bu! Kalian semua mundurlah dan menembak seperlunya saja, aku yang akan maju!"

Guderian melihat wajah serius Ladifour tersenyum. Ia yakin anak buah kesayangannya ini akan berhasil. Ia sangat yakin akan kemampuannya.

"Baiklah, Jochen. Ingat, jangan terbunuh!"

"Baik!"

 ** _Leonhardt_**

 ** _[Sword of Oath]_**

Ladifour memanggil senjata pedangnya dari asal yang belum diketahui. Pedang tersebut bersinar, memancarkan warna emas berkilauan. Pedang tersebut memiliki warna dasar putih ditambah emas yang membuatnya sangat keren. Kemudian, ia langsung menari-nari diantara musuh-musuhnya, melumpuhkan mereka dengan cukup mudahnya. Ia berhasil melakukan penetrasi lebih jauh dan akhirnya hampir sampai ke target misinya, Gerbang Kemenangan.

"Dia adalah Ladifour!"

"Benar, seorang Ladifour!"

"Kyaaa gantengnya! Namun sayang ia musuh."

Para anggota, atau bisa dibilang juga pengikut fraksi Pahlawan, mulai gentar. Mereka perlahan menjauhi Ladifour. Kebanyakan mereka adalah perempuan, dan mereka yang berseru tadi, berseru tentang nama gahar Ladifour.

Sementara, sebagian kecil diantara mereka, para pria, mulai tergagap, mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menandakan bahwa mereka sangat ketakutan. Mereka tidak akan bisa menang melawannya, dan kalaupun nekat, pasti mereka akan segera mencium tanah dalam waktu beberapa detik.

Ladifour sekarang sedang mengatur napasnya. Kegentaran mereka merupakan hal bagus untuknya, ia dapat menarik napas sekarang. Dia mengambil posisi kuda-kuda siap, dengan pedang dipegangnya dengan kedua tangannya. Rambutnya yang bergaya _undercut_ mulai menari-nari tertiup angin.

"Kalian berlindunglah! Dia bukan tandingan kalian!"

Tiba-tiba dari atas sebuah serangan sihir dahsyat meluncur ke arah Ladifour. Ia terpaksa menangkisnya, karena ia tidak sempat mengelak akibat dari ia terlalu fokus untuk mengatur napasnya. Ia terseret mundur ke belakang.

Tidak berakhir sampai disitu, tiba-tiba muncul pedang ribuan jumlahnya dari tanah, yang membuat Ladifour harus melompat ke belakang, menjauh dari ribuan pedang tersebut. Akan tetapi, seolah tidak ada habisnya, pedang tersebut terus bermunculan, hingga membuat Ladifour sangat kelelahan.

"Sial, kalau begini terus..."

Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, dan kemudian langsung membukanya, disertai gerakan tangan kirinya yang mengahadang ribuan pedang tersebut. Dan, pedang-pedang yang hampir menusuknya langsung hancur menjadi serpihan partikel.

 ** _Gale Slash_**

Ladifour langsung melakukan gerakan tebasan angin ke arah musuhnya, dan seketika muncul sebuah lengkungan emas bernergi menerjang ke depan, berharap bisa mengenai sasaranya. Namun, harapan tersebut telah sirna. Ia mampu ditangkis oleh sebuah tombak yang namanya sudah sangat melegenda.

"Kuat, namun tidak cukup kuat untuk mengalahkanku," seorang pria berwajah Tiongkok tersenyum menyeringai.

"Sambal Cao Cao. Dasar keras kepala," Ladifour terengah-engah. Pedang yang digunakannya perlahan-lahan menghilang seiring dengan energinya yang telah banyak terkuras.

"Kau sangat cocok dengan seragam itu, rompi anti peluru, jaket kulit tempur, dan pelindung lutut serta siku. Bahkan ada hiasan yang menggantung di lehermu. Membuatmu terkesan kuat."

"Hahahaha," Ladifour tertawa, "Setidaknya ini lebih keren daripada pakaian yang kau kenakan."

"Masih mampukah kau melawan?" Cao Cao menyeringai.

"Mana mungkin bisa Cao Cao? Ia sudah sangat kelelahan tuh," Celetuk pria berkesan kuat itu.

"Iya nih, ia sudah terlihat lelah," nada kekanak-kanakan muncul dari mulutnya.

"Geh, aku dikasihani," Ladifour menampakkan wajah masam, "Dan aku tidak bisa memanggilnya."

Kemudian, pikirannya melayang jauh, pandangannya sekarang beralih. Ia melihat potongan-potongan kejadian seorang wanita amat cantik wajahnya, berambut pirang panjang, dikucir selang-seling dalam satu ikatan, terjuntai sampai pinganggnya. Ia tersenyum amat manis. Ladifour hampir saja kehilangan kesadarannya kalau seandainya saja ia tidak mendengar seseorang meneriaki namanya.

"Jochen!" teriak seorang wanita dengan cepatnya mendekati Ladifour.

"Guderian!"

"Ini, tangkaplah!" Guderian melemparkan semacam tali pengaman, dengan benda semacam telepon seluler terpasang di atasnya.

"Peralatan darurat, kah?" Ladifour kemudian memakainya di tubuh bagian atas, dan menekan sebuah tombol di benda semacam telepon seluler yang nangkring di dada kirinya.

 ** _Transport_**

Munculah sebuah senapan, lebih ke arah pistol, dengan bentuk cukup aneh muncul di depannya. Seketika itu juga ia meraihnya dan menembakkannya ke arah posisi Cao Cao dan temannya.

Cao Cao melompat mundur dan menangkis serangan dari Ladifour, sama halnya dengan kedua temannya. Kemudian, Cao Cao mengambil inisiatif untuk menerjang ke depan. Ia terus dihujani tembakan oleh Ladifour, namun ia mampu mengelaknya. Setelah Ladifour masuk dalam jangkauan tombaknya, ia langsung mendorong tombaknya ke depan, dengan maksud menusuk Ladifour hingga mati.

 ** _Transport_**

Dengan cepat Ladifour membuang senapannya, dan menggantinya dengan sebuah pedang lurus bewarna hitam, dengan ujung ganggangnya terdapat lensa bewarna kuning. Ia mampu menahan tombak Cao Cao.

"Kenapa senjata itu bisa menahan _True Longinus_?"

Ladifour tersenyum mengitimidasi.

"Sebaiknya kau perhatikan sekitar, Cao Cao."

 ** _Hiken,_**

 ** _Tsubame Gaeshi!_**

Tiba-tiba di belakang Cao Cao muncul Uzumaki dengan teknik tebasan terpopuler, dipadukan dengan senjata ciptaan instan perpaduan elemen daun dan angin sebagai pembentuk pedang yang sangat tajam. Cao Cao terpaksa mengendurkan pertahanan terhadap Ladifour untuk menahan serangan Uzumaki, dan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Ladifour.

 ** _Clock Up_**

Ladifour menggunakan sihir dengan dasar hukum relativitas, melambatkan waktu yang dialami oleh orang lain sementara ia sendiri berjalan dengan normal. Jika dilihat oleh sudut pandang orang lain, Ladifour akan tampak bergerak dengan sangat cepat, hampir menyamai kecepatan cahaya. Kemampuan ini ia manfaatkan untuk menebas bagian lutut Cao Cao agar ia tidak bisa bergerak.

 ** _Clock Over_**

Ladifour telah berada di belakang Uzumaki. Cao Cao telah jatuh terduduk, tombaknya terlepas. Ia telah berhasil melumpuhkan Cao Cao.

"2 detik, kelemahan yang sangat merepotkan, eh?" Uzumaki tersenyum, ia kemudian menghilangkan pedang buatannya.

"Ya, benar-benar meroptkan. Aku bahkan harus memaksakan diriku tadi," Ladifour tersenyum kecut, "Dan anda, pak, anda masih selalu membawa dedaunan, kan?"

"Benar sekali!" Uzumaki juga tersenyum kecut.

Kedua rekan Cao Cao pun tak tinggal diam. Mereka langsung menerjang ke arah Uzumaki dan Ladifour. Akan tetapi, sebelum mereka mencapainya, sebuah tembakan altileri menghujam keduanya. Dan mereka terpaksa mundur dan berlindung. Di sekitar mereka ada dua buah _drone_ kamera berbentuk bulat, yang dinamakan _Senfield_.

"Kerja bagus, FK."

FK kemudian muncul, sambil membawa senapannya yang terlihat cukup berat. Ia mengenakan gaun putih ditutup dengan jaket hitam dengan bulu-bulu halus di sekitar tudungnya, dan juga sebuah garis merah melingkar di lengan jaket sebelah kiri, serta lambang hati yang tertusuk salib dan sebuah pedang yang tersilang di belakang salib tersebut. Ia memanggul sebuah tas berukuran medium. Ia mengenakan syal tipis yang berkibar-kibar diterpa angin. Rambut panjangnya bewarna _magenta_ pucat pun juga melambai-lambai.

"Apa kita akan membunuh mereka?"

"Tidak. Itu bukan tujuan misi ini."

Perkataan terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Guderian membuat kaget _Oberst_ Naruto Uzumaki beserta anggota divisi pimpinan Guderian, kecuali Ladifour. Bahkan Cao Cao dan temannya pun terkejut. Dan FK hanya terlihat biasa saja.

"Misi ini sesungguhnya untuk mengajak kerja sama dengan mereka," tambah Ladifour.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa bisa berubah begitu?" Uzumaki terlihat marah. FK menampakkan tatapan tajamnya ke Ladifour.

"Perintah dari Tujuh Atasan. Mereka telah merencanakan ini semua, yah tanpa aku sih. Maaf, _Oberst_ Uzumaki, kamu hanyalah umpan untuk bisa mensukseskan misi ini."

Uzumaki menatap tajam Guderian beserta Ladifour, setelah beberapa saat kemudian ia mulai menghela napas.

"Kalau ini dari Tujuh Atasan, aku tidak bisa mengelak."

"Bahkan ini diluar pemikiranku. Kukira kalian akan mengahajarku habis-habisan. Yah, meskipun diriku pernah berpikiran seperti itu," Cao Cao tertawa dengan masamnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa akhirnya bisa begini.

"Dan faktanya kau tidak melakukan ritual apapun di sini," Ladifour melipat pedangnya, merubahnya menjadi sebuah teropong, "Dan lihat, kedua ksatria berpedang berjalan beriringan."

Ia melihat Omoi beserta _Anjing Gereja_ berjalan bersama, dan Omoi memberikan isyarat agar tidak mempedulikan mereka. Ia kemudian membantu Cao Cao bangun dan membopohnya ke arah temannya.

"Besok lusa, pukul sepuluh. Di restoran Gusteau. Aku akan mentraktir kalian kue keju yang enak. Sangat direkomendasikan. Disana juga aku sebagai perwakilan pihak Enigma akan membentuk aliansi dengan fraksi Pahlawan Khaos Brigade."

Cao Cao tersenyum pahit. Teman-temannya memasang ekspresi keheranan namun tetap waspada. Ladifour kemudian melihat sekilas para pentolan fraksi Pahlawan, hingga akhirnya tertuju kepada seorang wanita berambut pirang twintail. Ia hampir saja kehilangan fokus, memunculkan kembali gambaran-gambaran tadi. Namun kali ini ia berhasil menguasai dirinya.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa besok lusa."

Cao Cao tersenyum sinis.

"Yah, sampai jumpa."

Setelah beberapa langkah, Ladifour merasa ia telah dipindah secara paksa, sama seperti tadi. Ia tetap berada di tempat yang sama, namun dengan keadaan ramai dikelilingi oleh pasukan Enigma.

"Hari yang berat, eh?" Seorang pria kharismatik menyapa Guderian yang baru saja bebas dari dimensi buatan.

"Yah, sangat berat. Tak kusangka harus bertempur lebih keras daripada seharusnya."

"Tapi rencananya berhasil kan?"

"Ya. Dan aku masih bingung dengan rencana kalian ini. Seharusnya aku diundang untuk perencanaan seperti ini."

"Apa boleh buat, kita sedang dikejar oleh waktu. Kita harus menemukan momentum yang tepat agar tujuan utama tercapai."

"Yah,yah. Aku sudah menyadari maksud rencana ini, Lafayette. Bahkan sebelum misi ini dimulai."

"Dan selanjutnya, kita harus berhadapan dengan para Dewan politikus itu dalam pertemuan mendatang."

"Itu pasti akan merepotkan sekali," Guderian tersenyum pahit.

Sementara itu, Ladifour sekarang sedang berbincang dengan Uzumaki. Sekarang ia telah resmi bergabung dengan grup _Silberschwerten_ pimpinan _Oberst_ Uzumaki, dan mengakhiri keanggotaan sementara Divisi _Leibstandarte AM_.

" _Leutnant_ Peter Joachim Ladifour, Pak. Siap bertugas!" Ladifour melakukan sikap hormat.

"Baik. Selamat bergabung Letnan," Uzumaki mengulurkan tangannya, dan disambut dengan jabat tangan sebagai tanda resmi persetujuan.

"Kamu akan bekerja sama dengan Omoi dan FK."

"Mohon bantuannya! Dan juga jangan terlambat!" Omoi mengomel ke Ladifour.

"Hahahaha, maafkan saya, Saya diseret oleh _Generaloberst_ waktu tiba di kota Paris," Ladifour menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Jadi," perkataan Uzumaki terhenti karena suara gemuruh yang memekakan telinga. Langit di atas monumen Gerbang Kemenangan mengalami keganjilan. Terlihat awan abu-abu berputar, membentuk sebuah lubang yang bercahaya, disertai sambaran petir. Kemudian, petir tiba-tiba menyambar tepat di atas monumen.

Semua yang ada di sana menutup telinga dan mata mereka. Ladifour mulai membuka pandangannya. Seseorang berpakaian hitam berada di sana, dan dengan cepatnya menerjang kearahnya. Karena tak sempat mengelak, Ladifour terpaksa menangkis terjangan tersebut dengan tangan kirinya sampai terluka. Orang tersebut melompat mundur dan bersiap menerjangnya kembali.

"Semuanya tembak dia!"

Semua pasukan bersenjata Enigma mulai menghujani tembakan ke arah sesosok misterius tersebut.

"Tahan tembakan kalian! Kalian bisa melukai Jochen!"

Semua pasukan perlahan menghentikan tembakan tersebut, namun itu malah menjadi celah bagi sesosok misterius tersebut untuk menyerang telak Ladifour.

Ia akan menebas Ladifour menggunakan tongkat bendera yang tajam, namun dengan refleks cepat Ladifour berhasil meraih pistol _Voice of Execution_ dan menahan serangan tersebut agar tidak menebas dirinya. Akan tetapi, rupanya ia masih mempunyai sebuah pedang yang disampirkan di pinggangnya. Ia meraihnya dan langsung menghunuskanya ke arah Ladifour.

Ladifour terpejam. Ia bersiap untuk menerima serangan tersebut, yang artinya bersiap menerima kematiannya.

"Dys..."

Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ia hanya merasakan ujung pedang yang dingin menempel pada kulit lehenya. Perlahan ia mulai membuka matanya, dan melihat seorang wajah wanita sedang membuka lebar matanya, menggambarkan ekspresi tak percaya. Wanita itu terdiam. Rambut perak sebahunya melambai-lambai diterpa angin. Wanita tersebut mengenakan pelindung dahi yang memajang sampai sisi wajahnya, sepanjang telinganya . Ia mengenakan pakaian hitam, dengan rok yang dilindungi oleh pelindung logam, dan juga kedua tangannya juga mengenakan pelindung berbahan logam. Ia tidak bisa bergerak, karena di lehernya sudah terhunus senjata _scythe_ hitam milik Dyshana. Punggung tangan kiri Ladifour terasa panas, dan potongan potongan gambar terus bermunculan di pikirannya. Sama seperti tadi, hanya saja ada adegan tambahan yang memilukan. Wanita cantik tersebut tertangkap, dan kemudian dibakar hidup-hidup.

Tanpa disadari Ladifour, air matanya menetes jatuh. Mengalir dengan lambat melalui pipi. Ia mulai membuka mulutnya, bersiap untuk berkata,

"Siapa kamu?"

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

 **Akhirnya saya kembali :)**

 **Oke kali ini saya kembali (lagi) merubah penname menjadi Fr1tz. Dan saya memang kurang konsisten dalam penname XD**

 **Semoga saja tetap bertahan seperti ini :) Name ini juga menjadi chara name game2 yang saya mainkan. :)**

 **Sebentar lagi saya akan merantau :( sedikit sedih juga sih, harus meninggalkan kampung halaman tercinta :(**

 **Eh malah curhat XD malah sampai sedih segala XD toh juga tidak jauh merantaunya XD lagipula juga paling cepat 4 tahun udah balik lagi XD hahahaha XD XD XD**

 **Oke chap 4 sudah terupload, diantara kesibukan saya mengerjakan tugas ospek XD Dan saya sampai harus menunda menulis tugas esai saya XD**

 **Fav, follow, Review ya :) :) :)**

 **Kalau mau tanya-tanya juga boleh kok :)**

 **Oh ya, sekali lagi perhatikan warning di atas :) Saya sudah memperingatkanya, jadi jika anda masih, ya, begitulah, mungkin sebaiknya anda melihat diri anda para pembaca semuanya sekali lagi :)**

 **Dan akhirnya, selamat menikmati cerita ini :)**

 **Sampai jumpa tidak dalam waktu dekat ini :) ;) XD**


	5. Potongan Memori dan Misi yang Tertunda

"Laporan dari kelompok infantri Enigma, Di Rive Gauche ada sebuah monster! Sejenis Naga, tidak, lebih tepatnya Wyfren!" Salah satu prajurit Enigma terus menekan telinga kirinya yang terpasang _earpiece_.

"Ini perbuatanmu, kan? Musnahkan atau kupenggal," Dyshana terus menekan bilah tajam _scythe_ ke leher wanita berambut perak.

Perempuan itu terus menampakkan ekspresi membunuh. Ia terus mengeluarkan suara tenggorokan layaknya seekor macan yang sedang mengitimidasi lawannya. Ia sepertinya tak berniat untuk menuruti Dyshana.

"Kumohon, lakukanlah," Ladifour memohon kepada wanita berambut perak itu. Tidak biasanya Ladifour menampakkan wajah memohon seperti ini, Ia dikenal dengan orang yang cukup tegas dan terkesan cuek. Namun di usia belianya Ia adalah seorang _cassanova_.

Wanita itu masih tetap bergeming. Ia tidak mau menuruti ancaman dari Dyshana maupun permohonan memelas dari Ladifour. Sementara itu, para pasukan Enigma yang disekitarnya sedang bimbang untuk mengambil langkah dari situasi yang dialami Ladifour dan sebagian lainnya sedang sibuk untuk memberikan bala bantuan ke teman sepasukannya yang terjebak situasi yang sangat tidak mengenakkan di Rive Gauche.

"Kumohon, hentikan sekarang juga!" Ladifour berteriak, membuat wanita berambut perak membuka matanya lebar-lebar, seolah telah dipaksa oleh sesuatu. Tanda Sihir di punggung tangan kiri Ladifour bercahaya, dan memberikan sensasi seolah terbakar.

"Wyfren sudah tidak terdeteksi lagi di Rive Gauche! Saya ulang, Wyfren sudah tidak terdeteksi lagi di Rive Gauche!"

"Inilah saatnya, Master!"

 ** _PRISON!_**

Ladifour membuat penghalang di sekitar wanita berambut perak tadi, dimaksudkan untuk mengurungnya agar dia tidak dapat menyerang atau menggunakan sihirnya lagi. Sesaat setelah melakukan hal tersebut, Ladifour kehabisan tenaga dan akhirnya tumbang seperti Perempuan tadi.

"Master!"

* * *

 **Kuasa Manusia**

 **sebuah cerita tentang pembuktian manusia di dunia**

 _©Project Prototype_

* * *

"Dia telah menyesatkan kita semua, saudaraku! Ia telah berdosa! Hukuman telah ditetapkan!"

Para algojo mulai menyalakan api pada tumpukan jerami tepat di bawah Seorang perempuan yang telah diikat di tiang. Dalam sekejap api mulai membakar perempuan tersebut.

" _Non! Non!_ _Elle n'est pas coupable! Non!"_

"Tangkap dia penjaga! Dia adalah pengikut dari wanita sesat ini! Tangkap dia! _"_

Para penjaga menangkap seorang pria bertudung dan menyeretnya menjauh dari tempat eksekusi. Pria tersebut secara putus asa terus meraih wanita yang sedang dieksekusi tersebut.

" _Va te faire foutre! Elle n'est pas coupable! Va te faire foutre! Connard! Vous êtes le coupable ici, bâtard!_ "

Para penjaga terus menyeret pria tersebut, membuat pria itu mulai marah dan menusuk dagu dua prajurit yang menahannya dengan pisau tersembunyi milikinya.

 _"He is an Assassins! Kill Him!"_

Pria tersebut kemudian melarikan diri dari kejaran para prajurit. Ia berlari melintasi bangunan-bangunan untuk mengihindari kejaran para prajurit.

"Arrkkhh! _Merde!_ " Ia terkena panah di kaki kanannya, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Sialnya, dia sekarang berada di atas menara yang tinggi.

" _Merde! Merde! MERDE! NON! NON!"_

" _NOOOOOO_!"

Ladifour tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu, jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Ia terus menerus memegang dadanya sambil menahan sakit yang menyerang dadanya bertubi-tubi.

"Syukurlah kamu akhirnya sadar juga!"

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda memeluk Ladifour yang telah bangkit dari ketidaksadaran yang menimpanya. Ia menangis, sambil memeluk erat Ladifour.

"Ellis! Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Ladifour terekjut karena mengetahui keberadaan Ellis yang tiba-tiba memeluknya sambil menangis. Seingatnya dirinya sedang menjalani misi di Paris, sebelum Ia tak sadarkan diri. Seharusnya Ellis berada di Inggris, pikirnya.

"Kamu tak sadarkan diri selama 3 bulan, kamu tahu? Aku sangat khawatir tentang itu! Kamu tidak menulis surat sama sekali setelah 2 bulan lamanya! Makanya aku datang kesini dan mendengar kabar bahwa kamu koma itu membuatku sangat khawatir, kamu tahu? Padahal sudah kubilang bahwa jangan memaksakan dirimu."

Ladifour tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ellis. Ia membelai lembut rambut Ellis untuk menenangkan emosi Ellis.

"Tak apa-apa, Ellis. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Jadi, jangan terlalu khawatir oke?"

"Bagaimana tidak khawatir? Kamu koma selama 3 bulan, TIGA BULAN! Dan kamu bilang jangan khawatir tentang dirimu? Tidak! Itu tidak akan! Seharusnya kamu lebih menjaga dirimu, Peter."

"Ah, baiklah-baiklah. Sebaiknya kamu juga berhenti memukuli dadaku. Lebih baik kamu berhenti menangis, tenangkan dirimu dan duduk. Kamu malah akan membuatku semakin buruk dengan terus menerus menangis sambil memelukku."

"Oke, baiklah," Ellis akhirnya berhenti menangis dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia sekarang duduk di samping rajang rumah sakit tempat Ladifour sambil menenangkan emosi yang bergejolak dalam dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Ellis, karena membuatmu khawatir."

"Tidak apa-apa, Peter. Yang penting sekarang kamu membaik sekarang," Ucap Ellis sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, acara mesra-mesraannya sudah selesai?" Tiba-tiba saja seseorang masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan yang ditempati Ladifour. Ladifour mengernyitkan dahinya, pertanda Ia tidak mengenali seseorang tersebut.

"Ah, mana sopan-santunku. Maafkan saya, Tuan Peter Joachim Ladifour. Nama saya Rebecca, _Generalfeldmarschall_ Erwin Rebecca Rommel, dari kesatuan tempur Metal Maidens Enigma cabang Jerman." Ia memperkenalkan diri dengan rasa hormat yang tinggi, membuat Ladifour merasa kikuk.

"Ah, seharusnya saya yang harus bersifat hormat, _mam_. Sayalah yang tidak tahu tentang sopan-santun."

"Tidak. Jangan berkata seperti itu. Hal tersebut membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku tidak terlalu suka kekakuan. Seharusnya militer lebih melunak sedikit, ah tapi apa boleh buat. Kita tidak bisa merubah norma yang sudah mengakar kuat, bukan?"

"Anda benar, _mam_. Dalam militer memang harus bersikap hormat kepada atasan."

"Panggil saja aku Rebecca, dan yah, aku tidak terlalu suka dengan kekakuan semacam itu. Mungkin sudah kodratnya diriku sebagai wanita. Oh iya, hampir lupa, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Jochen."

Ladifour tahu bahwa pembicaraan ini merupakan hal serius, sehingga Ia berbicara kepada Ellis supaya meninggalkannya berdua dengan Rebecca. Namun, dengan segera Rebecca menyanggahnya.

"Anda tetap disini, nona Ellis bukan?"

Ellis mengangguk. Melihat respon Ellis, Rebecca memulai pembicaraan sambil membuka berkas yang dibawanya.

"Ini tentang misi selanjutnya yang akan dilaksanakan. Anda, Jochen, masuk di dalamnya. Karena perkembangan anda yang sangat baik, maka kita akan segera melaksanakannya. Besok anda sudah dapat keluar dari rumah sakit, kemudian menjalani pelatihan pemulihan kebugaran. Setelah anda sudah pulih total dan siap tempur, maka kita akan langsung melaksanakan misinya. Ini tidak akan memakan waktu sampai sebulan. Yah, Kita sudah menundanya terlalu lama, jadi aku berharap banyak kepadamu."

"Mengapa misinya harus ditunda? Mengapa misinya tidak dilakukan sejak awal tanpa menunggu saya pulih?"

"Komandanmu tidak mau menjalankan misi tanpa kehadiranmu. Lagipula dirimu merupakan kartu as untuk kesuksesan misi ini, disamping komandamu. Anda memiliki pelayan yang sangat kuat bukan?"

Ladifour memandang Ellis dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Ellis sendiri nampak kebingungan.

"Bukan, bukan dia. Dua orang wanita lain," Ia membalikkan halaman berkas yang dibawanya, kemudian membacanya, "Subjek 01, Jenis Roh, Kode Nama Dyshana. Subjek 02, Jenis, _Alter Ego_ , Kode Nama, Jeanne D'arc."

Ladifour seketika membuka matanya lebar, pertanda dirinya sedang terkejut. Ellis yang tahu isi hati dan pikiran Ladifour menampakkan ekspresi sedih.

"Pasti anda menahan mereka, bukan? Seharusnya mereka berada dalam wujud fisik, karena ketersediaan mana milikku yang sangat terbatas untuk membuat mereka menjadi kasat mata."

"Ya. Dyshana sekarang berada di dalam ruangan khusus kami dan diperlakukan dengan baik, mengingat Ia mau bekerja sama. Namun, yang satunya, kami terpaksa untuk membekukannya, karena ancaman yang sangat bahaya untuk Enigma."

"Jadi begitu," Ladifour tertunduk.

"Maka dari itu, kami membutuhkan anda untuk mengendalikannya. Jika tidak, kami akan memusnahkannya."

"Apa katamu-"

"Tenang, Jochen. Saya tahu maksudmu. Sebenarnya kami juga tidak mau melakukan hal itu, maka dari itu kami membutuhkan anda, dan sejujurnya inilah alasan mengapa kami menunda misi sampai anda tersadar dari koma. Anda begitu menakjubkan, anda langsung menujukkan pemulihan yang sangat pesat setelah anda menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesadaran. Jadi itulah sebabnya kami mengandalkan anda, Jochen."

Ladifour masih tertunduk. Perasaan campur aduk terus menghantui dirinya. Ia tidak tahu alasannya, dan memikirkannya pun justru membuatnya semakin frustasi.

"Peter, aku tahu sekarang kamu sedang frustasi. Tenangkan dirimu, oke? Aku tidak mau kondisimu memburuk lagi, jadi tenanglah,oke?"

"Ellis, gunakanlah sihir alam milikmu. Seharusnya _High-elf_ dapat melakukannya, dan itu dapat membantu memulihkan kondisi Jochen."

"Kenapa anda bisa tahu kalau saya adalah _High-elf_?" Seharusnya rahasia ini hanya diketahui oleh keluarga besar Ladifour dan orang-rang tertentu yang memang bekerja atau mengabdi kepada keluarga Ladifour, Miria contohnya. Dan juga, Ellis sekarang telah mampu menyamarkan bentuk telinganya dengan sihir miliknya sehingga mirip dengan telinga manusia. Ia hanya menampakkan telinga runcingnya jika berada dalam mansion Ladifour.

"Jangan remehkan kemampuan intelejen Enigma, dan juga," Rebecca membuka topi visornya, yang membuat kedua telinga yang cukup panjang serta berbulu merah bata api berdiri dengan tegaknya di atas rambut yang bewarna senada.

" _Neocolom **[1]**_!" Ungkap Ellis dan Ladifour bersamaan.

"Inilah diriku yang sebenarnya," Rommel tersenyum kecut, "Aku masih belum mahir dalam menyamarkan diriku ini, hanya bertahan sebelum matahari terbenam untuk sekarang. Tapi jika aku berada dalam lingkungan Enigma, aku tidak masalah menampakkan wujudku yang sebenarnya."

"Jadi itulah mengapa anda mengetahui identitasku sebenarnya, nona Rommel?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Pokoknya, kami mohon bantuan anda, Ellis."

* * *

[1] Ras yang memiliki kempiripan dengan hewan, khususnya mamalia. Kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki wujud perpaduan manusia dengan kucing atau manusia dengan rubah. Meski mereka mirip dengan siluman rubah ( _Kitsune_ ) akan tetapi mereka memiliki perbedaan yang mencolok. _Neocolom_ dapat dilihat oleh semua manusia dalam wujud aslinya dengan mudah, sedangkan _Kitsune_ tidak semua manusia bisa melihatnya dengan mudah.

* * *

Setelah selesai mendiskusikan keadaan yang terjadi dan misi yang akan dilaksanakan kepada Ladifour dan juga relawan rekrutan baru, Ellis, Rommel meninggalkan ruang perawatan dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi wanita untuk membasuh wajahnya. Ia kelihatan sangat lelah, karena pekerjaanya yang menumpuk di divisi Metal Maidens dan juga sebagai penanggung jawab misi yang akan dilakukan segera setelah Ladifour pulih.

Ia membuka keran wastafel, kemudian melepaskan topi visor yang dikenakannya, menyebabkan telinga kucingnya, atau rubah, tegak berdiri. Ia mulai mencuci tangannya dengan air yang mengalir, kemudian membasuh mukanya dan menatap bayanganya di cermin.

"Wah, identitasmu akan terbongkar jika kau tidak hati-hati."

Seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat memposisikan dirinya di samping Rommel. Ia membuka keran wastafel dan mulai mencuci tangannya.

"Guderian! Kau membuatku terkejut saja."

"Kukira kau sudah menyadarinya dari awal."

"Menyadari apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu menahu. Kita ini kawan sejak lama, aku tau seluk beluk tabiatmu, Rebecca."

Rebecca Rommel hanya bisa tertunduk dan tersenyum kecut. Ia tidak mampu untuk membodohi sahabatnya sekarang. Ia sudah hapal tentang dirinya sampai _khatam_.

"Ya, aku memang sengaja untuk menampakan wujud ini, karena aku tahu kau akan kesini."

"Yah, begitulah. Jangan-jangan kau sengaja mengencingi tempat ini tanpa kau siram?"

"Sembarangan saja, _Hündin_."

" _Was sagst du,_ _böse tabby?_ _Lade einen Kampf ein, hm_?"

" _Okay, wer hat Angst_?"

Mereka kemudian saling mendorong dan meninju kecil satu sama lain, sambil tertawa. Mereka layaknya sepasang sahabat yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Sebenarnya mereka bukannya jarang berjumpa, namun mereka sangat jarang bahkan hanya untuk bertegur sapa saja, karena pekerjaan mereka yang sangat menyita perhatian mereka, Guderian sebagai pimpinan Enigma cabang Jerman sementara Rommel sebagai pemimpin divisi Metal Maidens.

"Terus, bagaimana dengan Jochen? Apa kau berhasil berbincang-bincang dengannya?" Mereka telah kembali ke wastafelnya masing-masing.

"Berhasil sih, cuman percakapan normal saja. Malah lebih terkesan formal." Rommel nampak lesu.

"Waktumu kurang tepat sih, seharusnya disaat Ellis pergi keluar mencari makan malam. Kau terlalu tergesa-gesa, terlalu bersemangat mendengar bahwa Jochen telah sadar dari komanya."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku terlalu mengkhawatirkannya."

"Syukurlah. Berarti perasaanmu memang sungguh-sungguh."

"Terus dia tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda bahagia ketika aku memperkenalkan diri padanya," Rommel semakin lesu.

"Dia masih terlalu lelah karena habis sadar dari koma. Atau mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya. Ia cukup pandai untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya, kau tahu?"

"Dan juga, ada yang membuat hatiku terasa seperti ada ganjalan," Ia memandang bayangan wajahnya yang sekarang menampakkan ekspresi kecewa.

"Apa itu?"

"Saat aku membicarakan subjek 2, Ia nampak begitu terpukul. Layaknya sedang menangisi sang kekasih atau sejenisnya."

"Ah, soal itu," Guderian buru-buru mengambil sebuah alat yang mirip dengan mistar berukuran 15 cm, bewarna putih berbahan polikarbonat. Ia menekan tombol power, kemudian muncul sebuah layar berbahan kaca campuran yang tipis namun kuat dan cukup lentur, menampakkan kumpulan data di dalamnya, "Ini data selama Jochen terbaring koma."

Rommel menatap data-data tersebut secara serius. Ia meneliti setiap bagian data-data yang ditampilkan dalam layar tersebut. Seolah menyadari sesuatu, ia mengerutkan alisnya tak percaya.

"Mungkinkah?"

"Ya, Jochen mengalami mimpi yang berupa potongan-potongan ingatan dirinya, atau mungkin leluhurnya zaman dahulu. Ini telah terjadi sejak 1 bulan setelah ia tidak sadarkan diri, namun potongan-potongan tersebut tidak jelas, hingga akhirnya kami mendapatkan potongan memori yang jelas, beberapa saat sebelum ia tersadar."

"Mengapa kau, maksudku kalian bisa melakukan hal itu?"

"Ada suatu kelompok peneliti yang mengembangkan alat untuk mendeteksi bagaimana mimpi seseorang, ataupun keadaan pikiran seseorang saat tidak sadarkan diri atau berada dalam kondisi koma, sekaligus memonitor aktivitas otaknya. Dari situlah kami mendapatkannya, sekaligus menawarkan kontrak kerjasama untuk pengembangan alat tersebut. Sekarang kita mendapatkan bentuk yang praktis seperti _headband_ dan juga merekam aktivitas otak manusia dengan lebih baik. Meskipun masih ada kekurangan di sana-sini. Akan tetapi, dalam kasus Jochen ini merupakan kejadian yang luar biasa. Kejadian ini mungkin menjadi kemajuan meskipun hanya satu langkah. Dan lebih baik kau tutup mulut soal ini. Kasus ini digolongkan _Top Secret_."

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku tentang hal ini? Memang pangkatku lebih tinggi dari kau, akan tetapi jabatanku tidak memiliki wewenang dalam urusan begituan."

"Aku memberitahumu karena aku mempunyai alasanku sendiri. Kau sudah membuat ruangan ini kedap suara,kan?"

"Sudah, memang sejak dari tadi kulakukan untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Bagus. Mungkin aku akan membeberkan sedikit alasanku mengapa aku menceritakan hal ini kepadamu. Pertama, Enigma sedang mencoba membuat suatu kelompok yang meneliti fenomena ini, dan cabang Jerman serta Jepang yang mendapat tanggung jawab tersebut. Aku didaulat sebagai pemimpinya. Aku mau kau bergabung dalam proyek ini, karena aku butuh kebijaksanaanmu, dan juga karena kau adalah orang yang dikagumi oleh Jochen."

"Eh- apa yang kau bilang?" Tiba-tiba wajah Rommel memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Itu bisa menjadi _moral boost_ bagi Jochen. Yang kedua, kau adalah _neocolom_."

"Apa hubungannya dengan diriku yang merupakan _neocolom?_ "

" _Neocolom_ memiliki bakat alami yaitu insting mereka yang tajam. Aku mengandalkan instingmu itu."

"Huh, dasar kau, tidak pernah berubah."

"Mohon kerjasamanya, _Gesellschafter_."

"Dasar Enigma menggunakan segala sesuatu sebagai senjata untuk memperbesar peluang mereka."

"Yah, aku setuju dengan itu, Rebecca, dan satu lagi?" Guderian mengatakannya dengan senyum licik yang disembunyikannya.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak akan mengalah kepada sahabatku perihal asmara. Aku telah mencuri ciumnya saat dia masih koma."

"APA?!"

* * *

Sementara itu, suatu hari sebelum Ladifour sadar dalam tidur panjangnya,

"Dasar fraksi pahlawan! Mereka memang mempresentasikan kelicikan umat manusia."

Seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik menumpahkan kekesalannya yang Ia pendam selama ini. Objeknya adalah pria pemalas yang sangat tidak beruntung dalam kunjungannya ke negeri mode di benua Eropa ini.

"Kau mengajakku ketemuan di bar hanya untuk begini? Dasar," Tentu saja sang objek merasa kesal karena kunjungannya yang hanya untuk bersenang-senang malah dibebani dengan ocehan seorang maniak ramen yang beralih mencicipi _Escargot_ yang entah mengapa tersedia dalam bar tersebut.

"Aku meminta saranmu tentang hal ini," Si pirang terus menyantap hidangan yang menjijikan itu, ditemani dengan segelas bir berukuran besar.

"Kau tahu, aku seharunya cuti dari pekerjaanku di JSDF, seharusnya aku membuang jauh-jauh urusan pekerjaan dan menikmati liburan ini, kepala duren!"

"Diamlah, kepala nanas!" Ia terus melahap hidangan menjijikan tanpa memperdulikan temannya yang berusaha untuk menahan muntah.

"Dasar pemabuk! Percuma saja aku akan menjelaskannya disini, kau dalam kondisi mabuk."

"Aku tidak mabuk, sialan!"

"Dasar!" Sang rambut nanas menepuk kepalanya dengan cukup keras, "Jika si rambut pantat ayam itu kesini, kau pasti akan kena bogem voltase tinggi," Kalimat terakhirnya membuat nyali si Pirang ciut.

"Huhuhuhu, tolonglah diriku, Shikamaru. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, huhuhu," Si rambut pirang menangis layaknya anak kecil yang sedang dimarahi oleh orang tuanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan menolongmu." Sang rambut nanas bernama Shikamaru akhirnya luluh dan menerima permintaan dari si Pirang, "Aku tahu, kau sekarang sebenarnya dalam posisi yang sangat sulit."

"Terima kasih, rambut nanas!" Si Pirang memeluk Shikamaru layaknya seorang anak kecil yang dikabulkan keinginannya oleh orang tuanya.

"Lepaskan aku, menjijikan kau tahu," Shikamaru berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan menjijikan dari si Pirang, "Baiklah, tapi ini tentu membutuhkan seluruh anggota tim milikmu. Lengkap tanpa terkecuali."

"Jadi rencanamu tidak akan direalisasikan dalam waktu dekat ini," si Pirang cemberut mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ini demi masa depan yang cerah bagimu, keluargamu, dan seluruh umat manusia."

"Yah, kau benar, Shikamaru. Ini mempertaruhkan kedudukanku sebagai pasangan spiritual dari Yasaka," si Pirang akhirnya tidak menampakkan sifat kekanak-kanakan dan berubah menjadi sifat seorang pria, "Dan sebaiknya dirimu tutup mulut soal ini."

"Baiklah,baiklah," balas Shikamaru dengan malas.

"Maka dari itu kau akan masuk dalam Enigma sebagai penasihat diriku, surat rekomendasi akan kukirimkan ke kesatuanmu di JSDF."

"Eh," gelas yang dipegang oleh Shikamaru mendadak pecah karena Ia meremasnya dengan dengan tenaga dalam, menumpahkan bir yang ada didalamnya.

 **-Bersambung-**

* * *

 **I'm back...**

 **Maafkan saya jika saya mengupdate cerita ini begitu lama. Saya terlalu sibuk dengan pendidikan saya, dan juga saya berusaha untuk mencari referensi-referensi untuk cerita ini.**

 **Saya juga melakukan beberapa eksperimen dalam cerita ini, untuk mendapatkan data-data yang diperlukan untuk membuat cerita ini lebih baik lagi :)**

 **Kalau ada pertanyaan, mungkin bisa tanyakan langsung dalam review atau PM saya langsung. Saya berusaha akan menjawabnya :)**

 **Rencananya saya akan memposting tentang sedikit dari biografi para tokoh di facebook page milik saya, silahkan like pag di facebook :)** (ceritanya ini promosi facebook page)

 **Dan juga mohon kritik dan sarannya, serta jika anda suka dan tertarik cerita ini anda bisa menekan tombol favorit/follow. Diharapkan kedua-duanya ya ;)**

 **Kalau anda juga tertarik untuk mengikuti perkembangan tulisan saya yang lain, bisa juga fav/fol saya :) ;)**

 **Sekian, sampai berjumpa lagi di waktu yang tidak dekat :) ;)**

 **Salam Hangat,**

 **Arata Gocharenko, yang berevolusi menja Fr1tz**


End file.
